Dawn of Dreams Book 2: Ill Herald (POSTPONED)
by Astroomis
Summary: Six moons have elapsed since Eclipse, the beloved founder of EclipseClan, perished. Change has descended upon the seven Clans in the fashion of names, births, and losses. Yet dire portents persist from CloudClan and in spite of a past altruistic sacrifice, discord threatens the residents of Heartland. 2nd in the Dawn of Dreams Series.
1. Allegiances: EclipseClan

**EclipseClan**

**Leader  
**Inkstar - meagre she-cat with rounded almond-shaped pale green eyes, ears with a flared base and a sleek coat as dark as an ink blot. Sister of Nightleaf.  
_Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

**Deputy  
**Brackenheart - muscular cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with long fur, tufted ears, broad shoulders, a tucked-up white stomach and round golden eyes. Lunarbreeze's mate.  
_Apprentice, Badgerpaw_

**Shaman  
**Juniperheart - petite she-cat with a luxuriant cream coat, a slender frame, small paws, subtle ginger ticked tabby markings, a plumy ginger mackerel tabby tail and round blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

**Warriors**

Leafnose - slender cinnamon braided tabby she-cat with long white legs, a delicate chocolate nose, powerful haunches and round, deep-set emerald eyes  
_Apprentice, Aspenpaw_

Barkclaw - stout taupe tom with dense and tousled fur, enormous paws with fur that bunches around the claws, slightly inverted forepaws which result in his stance vaguely resembling that of a bulldog, a triangular nick in his right ear and round golden eyes. Mate of Nightleaf.  
_Apprentice, Larchpaw_

Whitetail - wiry dusty brown braided tom with pale underparts, dark amber eyes, a white forepaw and hindpaw, and a mostly white tail and right ear. Brother of Barkclaw.  
_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

Nightleaf - ebony she-cat with a voluminous coat, a plumy tail, serrated ears with a flared base and emerald eyes. Mother of Badgerpaw, Lilypaw, Crowpaw and Stormpaw.

Lunarbreeze - petite she-cat with peculiar brindled grey and black tortoiseshell fur that is long and lustrous, pale lime eyes and a snowy blaze, cheek, chin, bib, belly and forepaw. Mother of Acornpaw, Marshpaw, and Vinepaw.

Fernberry - plump she-cat with a semi-cobby face and body, a luxuriant cream coat, a plumy tail and emerald eyes. Mother of Juniperheart and Squirrelwhisker.  
_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Creekfrost - lithe grey mackerel tabby tom with broad shoulders and ice-blue eyes. Mate of Fernberry.  
_Apprentice, Marshpaw_

Mistpetal - willowy grey she-cat with a sleek pelt, small ears which are closely set, broad shoulders and ice-blue eyes. Sister of Creekfrost.  
_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Squirrelwhisker - hefty tom with a voluminous cinnamon tipped silver coat, an unkempt shock of white whiskers, an extremely bushy tail and pale green eyes.  
_Apprentice, Vinepaw_

Hazelcloud - lanky white tom with wiry fur, abnormally large ears, a dusky brown dorsal stripe and tail and emerald eyes. A former loner found attempting to prevent Creampuff from bleeding out after her kitting.  
_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Creampuff - plump ivory she-cat with a downy coat marked by splotches of mouse brown, a mouse brown nose-snip and a strikingly pink nose. A former kittypet turned loner (never took a Clan name) and mother of Heatherpaw.

**Apprentices**

Rowanpaw - buff (colour) she-cat with pronounced chocolate mackerel tabby markings and pale green eyes. Adopted daughter of Eclipse.

Larchpaw - sleek classic cinnamon tabby she-cat with a white chin and a plumy tail. Adopted daughter of Eclipse.

Aspenpaw - brown braided tabby she-cat with high grade white spotting, a downy coat and dark amber eyes. Adopted daughter of Eclipse.

Badgerpaw - lean tuxedo tom with wide white paws, broad shoulders, a plumy tail and emerald eyes

Lilypaw - willowy black she-cat with emerald eyes, white legs, a white stomach with dense belly fur, two white splotches marking her delicate muzzle and a plumy tail

Crowpaw - tuxedo she-cat with dense and tousled fur, white paws, a delicate muzzle and beady hazel eyes

Stormpaw - charcoal mackerel tabby she-cat with pale underparts, dense belly fur and emerald eyes

Heatherpaw - leggy and lean flaxen mackerel tabby she-cat with pale underparts and sapphire eyes

Acornpaw - petite cinnamon-and-white she-cat with a voluminous coat, slightly tufted ears, abnormally small white forepaws and emerald eyes

Marshpaw - petite tom with a peculiar brindled silver and charcoal tortoiseshell coat which bears the snowy markings of a tuxedo and emerald eyes

Vinepaw - lean and sleek brown tom with patches of chocolate shaped like serrated leaves, a strikingly pink nose and blue eyes

**Queens**

Blackthorn - wiry ebony she-cat with sapphire eyes, a distinctive wedge-shaped face, tufted ears, and taupe claws protruding from her paws. Formerly of HerbClan; never assumed a Clan name.

(Mother of Dockfire's kits: Fennelkit, Pansykit, and Gorsekit)  
_Fennelkit - warm grey marbled tabby tom-kit with a dense coat and emerald eyes  
__Pansykit - sleek ivory she-kit with a white tail tip, white toes and sapphire eyes  
__Gorsekit - amber mackerel tabby tom-kit with dark amber eyes_


	2. Allegiances: DarkClan

**DarkClan**

**Leader  
**Dark - enormous yet docile charcoal grey tom with a gaunt frame, slender tail, rheumy golden eyes and a muzzle that has become hoary with age

**Deputy  
**Mintnose - wiry silver tom with a shorthaired coat, broad shoulders, emerald eyes and a strikingly pink nose. Yewberry's mate.

**Shaman  
**Sparrowheart - petite chocolate and white braided tabby she-cat with bicolour spotting, a distinctive wedge-shaped head and sapphire eyes. Sister of Creampatch and Twigleap.  
_Apprentice, Skypaw_

**Warriors**

Whiteclaw - aged white tom with a dishevelled coat upon his gaunt frame, broad shoulders (one of which bears a hefty scar) and golden eyes. Father of Echosky.  
_Apprentice, Oakpaw_

Elmwhisker - robust taupe tom with a longhaired coat, long legs, a shock of draping white whiskers, a plumy tail and emerald eyes

Weaselnose - wiry cinnamon tom with a unctuous shorthaired coat, broad shoulders, a white bib and golden eyes

Stormsky - willowy ebony she-cat with agile haunches, hooded amber eyes and a white locket which vaguely resembles a diamond. Sister of Yewberry.  
_Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Quickfoot - swift apricot classic tabby tom with a long coat, white paws, agile haunches and emerald eyes. Mate of Twigleap.

Twigleap - dusky brown she-cat with mighty haunches, a delicate wedge-shaped head and pale green eyes. Mother of Tawnypaw, Oakpaw, and Skypaw.

Creampatch - plump shorthaired chocolate braided tabby she-cat with low grade cream spotting and hazel eyes

Volefrost - stout chocolate tom with a broad chest, stunted ears which are widely set, pale underparts and copper eyes. Raindream's mate.

Raindream - petite silver and white bicolour spotted tabby she-cat with freckled legs, animated round sapphire eyes and a strikingly pink nose. Mistyfur's sister.

Owlflight - enormous charcoal tabby tom with an unctuous shorthaired coat, dark amber eyes, and a lacerated right hind leg

Moletooth - meagre sable tom with a petite build, spindly legs and round yellow eyes. Mistyfur's mate; very flighty and soft-spoken.

Echosky - lovely pale grey she-cat with a small frame, a downy coat wound into loose curls and pale lime eyes

**Apprentices**

Tawnypaw - petite tan she-cat with a shorthaired coat, white mitts, a white tail tip and amber eyes

Oakpaw - thin pale brown tom with a distinctive wedge-shaped head, a strikingly pink nose and hazel eyes

Skypaw - petite fallow-brown and white bicolour braided tabby she-cat with a delicate wedge-shaped head, baby blue eyes and a plumy tail

**Queens**

Mistyfur is a willowy blue-grey she-cat with a sleek coat, broad shoulders, ears with a flared base and sapphire eyes

(Mother of Moletooth's kits: Ripplekit and Fishkit)  
_Ripplekit is a large silver braided tabby tom-kit with a long and lustrous coat, pale underparts and emerald eyes  
__Fishkit is a scrawny silver tom-kit with long legs and dark amber eyes_

Yewberry is a leggy ebony she-cat with dense belly fur, a plumy tail, a serrated scar above her nose and hooded emerald eyes

(Mother of Mintnose's kits: Airkit and Stonekit)  
_Airkit is a delicate and willowy pale grey she-kit with baby blue eyes  
__Stonekit is a tall charcoal tom-kit with warm grey underparts and amber eyes_

* * *

**A/N: **Updates! Sedgepaw is now Oakpaw and hopefully will have a larger role in the story. Shortstep has become Moletooth, Mudlegs has become Elmwhisker, Volefur has become Volefrost and a new cat named Whiteclaw was added (and I am aware that Whiteclaw is already a canonical character name).


	3. Allegiances: DuskClan and HerbClan

**DuskClan**

**Leader  
**Dusk - petite mouse-brown she-cat with a lustrous shorthaired coat, broad shoulders, spindly legs and abnormally small paws, gaunt haunches which jut obviously beneath her pelt and glassy golden eyes tinged amber around the pupil. Herb's sister.

**Deputy  
**Eveningnose - substantial pale apricot tom with almond-shaped sapphire eyes whose extremely dense coat produces a mane comparable to a lion's about his throat. Mate of Emberflower.

**Shaman  
**Ashfang - tall grey mackerel tabby tom with an extremely dense coat, enormous paws, a snowy muzzle, tufted ears and pale golden eyes. Brother of Willowmist.  
_Apprentice, Redpaw_

**Warriors**

Hilltail - sturdy dusty brown mackerel tabby tom with pale underparts, a downy and longhaired coat, a stunted yet plumy tail and round golden eyes. Mate of Sunblossom.

Willowmist - willowy grey classic tabby she-cat with pale underparts, a shorthaired coat, a draping shock of coiling white whiskers and round ivory eyes  
_Apprentice, Scarletpaw_

Duststorm - ticked dusky brown tabby tom with a medium longhaired coat, beige underparts, broad shoulders and round amber eyes. Mate of Willowmist.

Light-tail - ivory tom with dark amber, a downy coat and scrawny build, closely set and atypically large ears. Presumed father of Cloudpaw, Redpaw, Amberpaw, and Scarletpaw.

Sunblossom - slender shorthaired buff tabby with high grade white spotting which swallows most of her coat, save for patches along her spine, neck and face. Sister of Light-tail and Emberflower.

Runningcloud - gaunt grey tom with large white splotches, long and spindly legs, closely set ears and round dark amber eyes

Hollyfire - petite chocolate she-cat with a medium longhaired coat, menacingly hooked claws and dark amber eyes shaped like almonds

Spiderflight - gaunt ebony tom with a longhaired coat tinged chocolate, long legs, mighty haunches and round dark amber eyes

Antleap - gaunt walnut tom with a shorthaired coat, long legs, mighty haunches and hooded copper eyes

Greenthorn - lithe pale golden mackerel tabby she-cat with a shorthaired coat, a slender tail, a snowy muzzle, and hooded emerald eyes

Rushpelt - robust cinnamon tom with an unctuous shorthaired coat and round golden eyes. Younger brother of Eveningnose and Hilltail.

Thundersky - substantial fiery ginger mackerel tabby tom with a lustrous medium longhaired coat, pale underparts, broad shoulders and blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Jayfur - tawny she-cat with a slender build and long legs, broad shoulders, a paler stomach and blue eyes. Sister of Thundersky.  
_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Clovershine - shorthaired ginger she-cat with a snowy chin, a stunted tail and glassy hazel eyes

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw - sturdy white tom with a downy longhaired coat, a plumy tail and blue eyes shaped like almonds

Redpaw - slender russet tom with mackerel stripes that appear black, a snowy locket and pale golden eyes

Amberpaw - petite longhaired golden she-cat with ivory underparts and legs, an amber dorsal stripe, a plumy amber tail and glassy golden eyes

Scarletpaw - slender she-cat with a voluminous cinnamon tipped silver coat, white whiskers, an extremely bushy tail and pale green eyes

**Queens**

Emberflower - plump and shorthaired ivory she-cat whose tail and face are cream tabby except for a snowy muzzle and tail tip

(Mother of Eveningnose's kits: Blazekit, Rosekit, Cherrykit and Lionkit)  
_Blazekit - dark ginger mackerel tom-kit with unkempt fur and pale lime eyes _  
_Rosekit - longhaired cinnamon she-kit with emerald eyes  
__Cherrykit - white she-kit with golden eyes and a pale ginger blaze and miniature cheek spot  
__Lionkit - classic buff tabby tom-kit with dark amber eyes _

**HerbClan**

**Leader  
**Herb - charcoal she-cat with an extremely dense coat, broad shoulders, tufted ears, an oblong white locket, tabby eyeliner and mascara and hooded emerald eyes

**Deputy  
**Alderheart - slender longhaired blue torbie she-cat with broad shoulders, a plumy tail, a pale muzzle, tufted ears and golden eyes. Sister of Dockfire.

**Shamans**  
Valeriantail - petite she-cat with a slender frame, a lustrous and tousled snowy coat, billowy whiskers and round golden eyes

Chivetooth - longhaired white tom with a cobby build, emerald eyes a silver tabby face, a plumy silver tabby tail, and silver tabby legs

**Warriors**

Wormwood - gaunt silver tom with a balding coat, serrated ears and blind sage green eyes whose hue seems to have been diluted

Pinetalon - grey tabby tom with a medium longhaired coat, broad shoulders and copper eyes

Daisyflower - white she-cat with a downy longhaired coat splotched with amber, tufted ears, a strikingly pink nose and pale lime eyes

Honeyface - golden-brown tabby she-cat with broad shoulders, a snowy muzzle, a strikingly pink nose and golden eyes. Sister of Daisyflower.  
_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Parsleystripe - shorthaired classic cream tabby tom with broad shoulders and emerald eyes. Mallowmist's mate.

Rootfang - substantial taupe tom with a medium longhaired coat and golden eyes. Brother of Parsleystripe.

Elderstream - gaunt brown mackerel tabby tom with a lustrous shorthaired coat, white underparts and deep-set hazel eyes. Mate of Poppyleaf.

Dockfire - enormous scarred brown mackerel tabby tom with pale underparts, broad shoulders, massive paws armed with menacingly hooked claws, tufted ears and hooded pale green eyes. Former mate of Blackthorn; mate of Cardinalflower.

Cardinalflower - slender russet she-cat with an extremely dense and lank coat, a broad chest and round glassy golden eyes  
_Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

Poppypetal - predominately ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with distinct patches, a plumy tail and copper eyes. Mother of Nettlestorm and Yarrowcloud.

Sorrelbrook - auburn she-cat with hazel eyes and subtly darker extremities, especially her paws and ears. Poppypetal's sister.

Deerberry - longhaired amber and white braided tabby she-cat with bicolour spotting and sapphire eyes  
_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Lavenderheart - willowy pale grey she-cat with a lustrous shorthaired coat, broad shoulders and round sapphire eyes

Willowtail - willowy speckled charcoal she-cat with a lustrous shorthaired coat, pale underparts, a slender yet stunted tail and emerald eyes. Lavenderheart's sister.

Oatgrass - petite fawn mottled tabby tom with pale underparts, a medium longhaired coat and round emerald eyes

Thistlefang - scarred dusky blue tom with broad shoulders, an unkempt pelt and hooded emerald eyes

Sedgestalk - chocolate she-cat with low grade white spotting, a lustrous longhaired coat and emerald eyes

Pollentail - slender classic amber tabby she-cat with round yellow eyes

Nettlestorm - chocolate mackerel tabby tom with broad shoulders, a notched left ear and ice-blue eyes

Yarrowcloud - slender white tom with a plumy tail and deep-set hazel eyes

**Apprentices**

Gingerpaw - slender shorthaired apricot she-cat with hooded amber eyes (daughter of Mulberry)

Mosspaw - longhaired russet she-cat with tear-shaped pale lime eyes (daughter of Mulberry)

Hollypaw - white she-cat with an extremely dense coat and tear-shaped emerald eyes (daughter of Mulberry)

**Queens**

Mulberry - petite russet she-cat with an extremely dense coat and tear-shaped sapphire eyes

Stoneseed - meagre ivory she-cat with an unkempt shorthaired coat and hooded yellow eyes (recently lost a litter of two)

Mallowmist - shorthaired snowy she-cat with cinnamon cap and saddle markings and copper eyes

(Mother of Parsleystripe's kits: Basilkit, Marigoldkit and Garlickit)  
_Basilkit - large white tom-kit with emerald eyes and a taupe tabby mask and mantle  
__Marigoldkit - amber classic tabby she-kit with a medium longhaired coat, a pale muzzle and copper eyes  
__Garlickit - cream tom-kit with dense belly fur, a flaxen dorsal stripe, flaxen ears and sapphire eyes_

* * *

**A/N: **Some HerbClan names may be unfamiliar, as they are native to the United States of America or have been successfully introduced there.


	4. Allegiances: AutumnClan

**AutumnClan**

**Leader  
**Autumn - wiry orange mackerel tabby she-cat with ivory underparts, broad shoulders, long legs, a lacerated muzzle and flank, notched ears and almond-shaped emerald eyes. Sister of Cherryscar.

**Deputy  
**Stormstripe - enormous yet docile grey braided tabby tom with broad shoulders, a plumy tail and round amber eyes. Cherryscar's mate.

**Shaman  
**Cloudheart - wiry shorthaired pearl she-cat with almost spindly legs, menacingly hooked claws and hooded baby blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Specklefur - atrophied fawn she-cat with unkempt flecked fur and cataracts marking her round, glassy golden eyes

Maplenose - red classic tabby she-cat with an extremely dense coat, tufted ears, a plumy tail and yellow eyes shaped like almonds

Thrushear - cinnamon and white bicolor mottled tabby she-cat with abnormally small paws and amber eyes

Rockfang - muscular shorthaired silver and white tuxedo tom with a mostly white face, a lacerated shoulder, a bitten left ear and sapphire eyes

Lightningfall - shorthaired braided fawn tabby she-cat with mighty haunches, long legs and round golden eyes

Muddytail - petite chocolate tom with a lustrous medium longhaired coat, round golden eyes and a dusky brown tail and muzzle. Waspface's brother.

Waspface - shorthaired sunshine golden tabby tom with hooded copper eyes. Mate of Lightningfall.

Sootclaw - wiry shorthaired charcoal she-cat with almost spindly legs, menacingly hooked claws and hooded baby blue eyes. Cloudheart's sister.

Graytail - petite snowy she-cat with a medium longhaired coat of a downy consistency, a plumy silver mackerel tail, a conspicuous cerise nose and baby blue eyes shaped like almonds. Sister of Stormstripe.

Ebonyflower - petite ebony she-cat with an extremely dense coat with emerald eyes shaped like walnuts

Dovecloud - lightly built warm grey she-cat with downy and lustrous fur, a snowy locket and snowy tabby eyeliner

Fogfang - sturdy silver tom with a downy coat, menacingly hooked claws and round copper eyes. Brother of Palejaw.

Palejaw - sturdy silver tom with subtle high grade white spotting and round yellow eyes. Mate of Sootclaw.

Bushfur - scrawny shorthaired fawn tom with a dishevelled coat, a minuscule snowy locket, closely set ears and round emerald eyes

Acornpelt - scrawny shorthaired cinnamon tom with an unctuous coat, a sliver of a scar near his throat and round, glassy golden eyes. Bushfur's brother.

Leafsplash - slender chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with lustrous shorthaired fur and emerald eyes

Birchfrost - small black and white swirled tom with an accompanying snowy dorsal stripe and hooded ice-blue eyes

Russetflame - wiry russet she-cat with low grade white spotting, white mitts, an auburn dorsal stripe and hooded yellow eyes. Daughter of Cherryscar.

Thornwhisker - pale brown tom with unkempt fur, darker toes, a shock of white whiskers and almond-shaped emerald eyes. Son of Cherryscar.

Bristlenose - fallow brown mackerel tabby tom with an unruly, dishevelled pelt which juts like quills from his body. Son of Cherryscar.

**Queens**

Cherryscar - plump shorthaired tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a stunted tail, a lacerated muzzle, a notched right ear and hooded emerald eyes

(Mother of Stormstripe's kits: Slatekit and Birdkit)  
_Slatekit - large shorthaired slate grey tom-kit with baby blue eyes  
__Birdkit - longhaired tortoiseshell she-kit with snowy underparts and legs_

Sparrowcloud - lovely longhaired grey braided tabby she-cat with slightly stunted legs and emerald eyes

(expecting kits)


	5. Allegiances: SpiritClan

**SpiritClan**

**Leader  
**Spirit - petite mousy brown she-cat with a medium longhaired coat and glassy golden eyes. Mother of Timberpaw and Sloepaw.

**Deputy  
**Falcontalon - chocolate and white bicolor spotted tabby tom with long, freckled legs and hooded yellow eyes. Mate of Windgaze.

**Healer**  
Shimmermist - slight charcoal she-cat with extremely dense fur tipped silver and tear-shaped blue eyes

**Warriors**

Boulderjaw - shorthaired grey mackerel tabby tom with pale underparts, broad shoulders, a bitten ear and hooded sapphire eyes. Wolfstrike's brother.

Wolfstrike - charcoal tom with a medium longhaired coat, exceptionally long legs, a white throat and chin, dense belly fur and hooded yellow eyes

Bumblenose - golden tom with an extremely dense coat, a luxuriant plume of a tail and deep-set sapphire eyes. Brother of Windgaze.

Plumskip - lithe grey ticked tabby she-cat with a plumy tail, a white bib and round deep-set emerald eyes. Formerly of StreamClan.

Greysky - slender grey she-cat with a lustrous shorthaired coat, a broad chest and emerald eyes. Sister of Fishstar, Reedtail and Plumskip; formerly of StreamClan.

Mottlefeather - petite fawn she-cat with extremely dense yet subtly flecked fur, abnormally small paws and pale lime eyes

Oddeye - gaunt brown mackerel tabby tom with a snowy muzzle, jutting haunches and heterochromatic eyes (the left, squinting and blue and the right, golden)

Fernflight - petite ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with pale underparts, a medium longhaired coat and emerald eyes. Sister of Oddeye.  
_Apprentice, Sloepaw_

Ravenwing - petite ebony tom with an unctuous medium longhaired coat, menacingly hooked claws and hooded teal eyes. Mate of Mottlefeather.  
_Apprentice, Timberpaw_

Stonehawk - substantial grey tom with an extremely dense coat, a snowy nose-snip and muzzle, tufted ears and pale lime eyes

Sharpscar - substantial shorthaired grey braided tabby tom with enormous scars beneath his right eye, serrated ears, four snowy paws and amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Meadowthorn - petite pale brown she-cat with a medium longhaired coat, sandy underparts, menacingly hooked claws and golden eyes. Sister of Sharpscar.

Sootflame - leggy ebony tom with a lustrous shorthaired coat, menacingly hooked claws and beady dark amber eyes

Foxbird - auburn classic tabby tom with a medium longhaired coat, a snowy chest and muzzle, and round amber eyes (renowned for his leaping abilities)  
_Apprentice, Sagepaw_

**Apprentices**

Snowpaw - petite snowy she-cat with downy fur, a shock of white whiskers and pale lime eyes

Sagepaw - fallow brown mackerel tabby she-cat with downy fur, a shock of white whiskers and sage eyes. Snowpaw's sister.

Timberpaw - substantial chocolate tom with extremely dense, lustrous fur and deep-set amber eyes shaped like almonds

Sloepaw - wiry ebony she-cat with a medium longhaired coat and deep-set green eyes shaped like almonds

**Queens**

Windgaze - wiry pearl classic tabby she-cat with extremely dense, lustrous fur and sapphire eyes

(Mother of Falcontalon's kits: Longkit and Brookkit)  
_Longkit - ivory mackerel tabby tom-kit with a shock of white whiskers  
Brookkit - warm grey classic tabby she-kit with long legs and amber eyes_


	6. Allegiances: StreamClan and Other

**StreamClan**

**Leader  
**Fishstar is a wiry silver dappled tabby tom with an extremely dense and lustrous coat, a broad white chest, multiple white toes and golden eyes. Mate of Mossyflower and second leader of StreamClan.

**Deputy  
**Mossyflower – slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a lustrous and downy coat, small forepaws with fur that bunches around the claws, baby blue eyes and an overall delicate appearance. Mother of Troutpaw and Pebblepaw.

**Shaman  
**Frogtooth – gangly cinnamon dappled tabby tom with a white stomach and throat, rheumy and squinting emerald eyes, and a muzzle hoary with age  
_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

**Warriors**

Volebelly – stout tom with sizeable ears, a luxuriant sable coat, a beige stomach, rheumy yellow eyes, and a muzzle hoary with age

Dustrunner – brawny yet sleek dusky brown tom with long legs, enormous paws, a shock of frazzled white whiskers and amber eyes

Snailnose – petite and slender taupe tom with sleek and lustrous fur, and a strikingly pink nose with splotches of chocolate

Reedtail – lithe charcoal ticked tabby she-cat with a plumy tail and emerald eyes

Duckfang – stout ivory tom with a voluminous and downy coat, enormous paws, protruding canines and a meandering gash marking his left shoulder. Mate of Ottertail.

Floodfur – willowy blue-grey braided tabby she-cat with peculiar silver eyes, a stunted tail and a strikingly pink nose. Mother of Poolpaw and Jaypaw.

Ottertail – leggy taupe and cream bicolour mackerel tabby she-cat with a lustrous coat, powerful haunches and beady dark amber eyes. Minnowfur's sister; mother of Heronsplash and Splashtail.

Dapplewing – delicate, predominately ebony, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale lime eyes. Sister of Mossyflower.

Birchleg – leggy light brown dappled tabby she-cat with baby blue eyes and mighty haunches  
_Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Wildfur – gaunt cinnamon braided tabby tom with broad shoulders and a white chin. Mate of Minnowfur.

Salmonheart – delicate rose-gold ticked tabby she-cat with a voluminous and lustrous coat marked by a broad dorsal stripe, pale underparts, a plumy tail and spherical golden eyes

Tigergaze – wiry creamy brown she-cat with dense and tufty fur, pronounced chocolate mackerel markings, a white stomach, tufted ears, dark amber eyes and a severely scarred muzzle. Sister of Shrewmask and Snakefang.

Shrewmask – wiry dusky brown she-cat with fawn claws protruding from her enormous paws, emerald eyes and tapering scars at her chin

Snakefang – substantial dusky brown dappled tabby tom with a creamy brown stomach, serrated ears, a severely scarred muzzle and golden eyes. Mate of Reedtail.  
_Apprentice, Troutpaw_

Heronsplash – subtly speckled ivory tom with a voluminous coat and amber eyes

Splashtail – petite silver she-cat with a voluminous coat, a plumy tail and affable sapphire eyes  
_Apprentice, Poolpaw_

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw – sleek and slender blue-grey she-cat with baby blue eyes and a strikingly pink nose

Poolpaw – slender grey she-cat with large splotches of white, affable blue eyes and a strikingly pink nose

Troutpaw – muscular and sleek silver tom with mottled chocolate splotches and a white stomach

Pebblepaw – petite tortoiseshell she-cat with a lustrous and downy coat, amber eyes, and a white diamond upon her chest

**Queens**

Minnowfur – willowy speckled dusky brown and ivory bicolour spotted she-cat with golden eyes and dense belly fur

(Mother of Wildfur's kits: Shellkit, Patchkit, and Pearkit)  
_Shellkit – speckled taupe tom-kit with dark amber eyes  
__Patchkit – cinnamon and cream braided tabby tom-kit with golden eyes  
__Pearkit – ivory she-kit with taupe patches and pale lime eyes_

Sageflower – beautiful grey-and-white she-cat with long and lustrous fur, sapphire eyes, and a strikingly pink nose

(Mother of Goosekit and Blizzardkit)  
_Goosekit – large white tom-kit with downy fur and sapphire eyes  
__Blizzardkit –_ _small white tom-kit with vague silver splotches, downy fur and ice-blue eyes_

**Loners, Rogues and Kitties**

Magpie - dishevelled snowy she-cat with splotches of ebony along her spine, shoulders and face, tufts of absent fur and rheumy tear-shaped amber eyes (loner)

Quicksilver - silver classic tabby tom with a medium longhaired coat, mighty haunches, a white locket and emerald eyes (loner)

Cinderella - slight charcoal she-cat with extremely dense fur, a plumy tail and blue eyes (loner, sister of Quicksilver)

Bee - slight flaxen tabby she-cat, a plumy tail and copper eyes (loner, sister of Yellow)

Yellow - petite and longhaired golden she-cat with a semi-cobby build and hooded dark amber eyes (loner, mother of Aspen and Golden)  
_Aspen - charcoal and white tuxedo she-kit with round yellow eyes  
Golden - golden she-kit with ivory underparts and round amber eyes_

Morning - willowy shorthaired tan she-cat with paler underparts, closely set ears and blue eyes (loner)

Moth - shorthaired chocolate tortoiseshell and white tom with round amber eyes (rogue)

Buck - plump fawn tom with a dishevelled coat and rheumy copper eyes (kitty)

Swan - snoopy longhaired snowy she-cat with glassy amber eyes shaped like almonds (kitty)

Pumpkin - petite copper she-cat with a downy coat, sage green eyes and a cream muzzle and throat (kitty, mother of Morning)


	7. Prologue

**A/N: **_Seeing the Dawn_ is the second instalment of the series _Dawn of Dreams;_ therefore, I recommend reading its predecessor _Entwined Dreams _beforehand. Doing so should familiarize you with the characters of _Seeing the Dawn_. Additionally, I should mention that this story _contains triggers for gore and violence_.

* * *

Acrid smoke touched flaring nostrils. _No! _Aghast, Ink vaulted from the mossy nest in which she reclined mere moments before. Multiple moon cycles had elapsed since Ink was informed by her leader that a prophecy warranted his death; only recently, he had departed as a member of the evening patrol. _He can't die! Not yet!_ As she blundered along the precipitous path, heart palpitating, past conversations and thoughts meshed into unintelligible prattling. However, the repetitive nature of these reeling remembrances seemed accusatory toward Ink. _Why must I perform so miserably? I should have scented the smoke sooner!_

Ink alighted upon gelid stone, aware of inquisitive gazes as she scrabbled toward the thorn tunnel. A shadowy horde inundated the vacant space, smelling of a nearby pine forest. Individual faces could not be discerned, albeit the two foremost cats wore coats which scintillated silver in the moonlight. _Could it be? _Apprehension seemed to compress the air in her lungs and set her limbs aquiver. Around Ink, the passage of time seemed to still altogether as she recognised the matching corpse that the silver cats bore upon their shoulders. Exposed vermilion flesh oozed a sallow liquid, two legs had evidently been fractured and congealed phlegm encrusted the nose and muzzle, yet his identity was undeniable. _I was too late! I am sorry that I have failed you in this._

Ink bowed her head, muting her sobs by clenching her jaws. _But you were the silver cat, weren't you? _She concluded bitterly. _This was your fate and I could not - cannot change it. But what I can do is honour your memory and fulfil the promises I made to you when you still lived. _Raising her head, the ebony she-cat proclaimed, "Cats of DarkClan and EclipseClan! Eclipse is dead!" Ink momentarily paused so as to permit a moment in which her Clanmates could ingest the news. Albeit horrified murmurs still quivered through the masses, she proceeded, "Though our leader may have perished, the Clan bearing his name will not. We shall remember his name for as long as the Clans are in existence."

_As leader of EclipseClan, I will not fail. Lead well, heavenly ancestors. I do your bidding. _

Sudden droplets of rain droplets dampened the nose of the new leader. Unfortunately, it arrived much to late to spare Eclipse.


	8. Chapter 1 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Inkstar_

* * *

Observing Clanmates chattering or consuming prey from within the dim confines of her den, Inkstar experienced discontentment welling within. _Are they feigning happiness? Of course, they must be. _Grieved eyes scrutinized worrying paws; smoky grey talons emerged from where they nestled amid strands of ebony fur. _When I vowed to Eclipse that I would strive to do all I could for his Clan, I never faltered. However, my leadership is mediocre in comparison to his. I am scarcely qualified for the burden upon my shoulders; I only returned to this hollow to bid farewell to the cats I had known and to banish the festering grief from my soul. Perhaps I should step down.  
_"Inkstar?" Pale green eyes affixed the bony bird which produced a pathetic noise before sprawling prostrate at her paws. Averting her gaze from the proffered prey, Inkstar confronted a golden stare laced with apprehension. These large eyes were property of her deputy, Brackenheart. "If you continue to sulk in your den like this, you'll starve."  
Disregarding the thrush, Inkstar meowed, "My gratitude to you, Brackenheart. Watching the needs of a Clan can be quite the difficult task."  
"Inkstar, you needn't lie to me," Brackenheart responded icily. "You know as well as I that, although Eclipse may have departed with a mighty role to fulfill, you are more than suited for the role. Thanks to you, both EclipseClan and DarkClan are thriving in their respective territories. And what cat led us through the turbulent hostilities between HerbClan and DuskClan?"  
"Yet a cat died for it," Inkstar countered drily, casting not her gaze toward Brackenheart, as she envisioned her smoky talons delving into the flesh of a rusty ginger warrior. _And my paws are sullied with her blood for it. _Crimson welled amidst her toes so viscous that she perceived it impossible to cleanse.  
Indignant, every hair that comprised Brackenheart's pelt bristled as he prowled forward. "Give yourself credit for the good you have already done!" When no response emanated from the ebony she-cat, the ire of the amber tabby ebbed. Taciturnly, Brackenheart departed. Angst delved into the chest of the ebony leader, an agony more heartrending than puncturing enemy talons. _My claws were the claws that caused the death of an honorable cat. My paws were the paws that were not hasty enough to warn my leader not to enter the heat of the flames. What cat is there to blame other than me? And why is Brackenheart so unwilling to see my crimes?  
_"Inkstar?" Detaching from the sorrow, Inkstar peered toward the scant voice. Crowpaw, one of her sister's kits, attempted to dispel the darkness with a blink of her grey eyes. "Nightleaf promised us that you would watch our training today. Can you, please?"  
Inkstar observed her kin with an inquisitive yet sympathetic gaze. Prior remorse dissipated as the ebony leader stood, querying, "Nightleaf truly made such demands of me?" Purrs resonated throughout the entirety of Inkstar's chest as she announced, "Does my littermate not remember that I am Clan leader now – that my path is difficult and I scarcely have a moment to interfere with measly apprentices?"  
Instantaneously, Crowpaw appeared irritable, with ebony ears constrained against the contours of her skull. To soothe the ireful apprentice, Inkstar extended her tail until its tip grazed Crowpaw's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Crowpaw. I was merely teasing. Of course I will be there."  
_My kin mean the world to me.  
_No sooner than Inkstar lapsed into pace adjacent to Crowpaw, a slender apprentice with pronounced tabby stripes approached. "I overheard Crowpaw talking," she mumbled abashedly. "May I accompany you as well, Inkstar?"  
The ebony leader observed her apprentice, one of the cats Eclipse had loved as dearly as his own daughter and one of the kits she served in salvaging from the wrath of a snowstorm. As more memories ascended to place strife upon her thoughts, Inkstar could scarcely utter a syllable.  
"_Didn't you vow never to lose another cat to the cold so that my death would not be in vain?_" Perhaps she hallucinated the toddling figure, fur stippled with stars, approaching her. His strident mew was too stern for his age. "_You did not allow those kits to perish._"  
Inkstar conceded but was nonetheless morose. _But my resolve was not enough to save you! It descended much too late. _Discordant voices alerted her consciousness, casting the ebony she-cat into the present as the dark brown kit dissipated.  
"Inkstar, are you alright?" Rowanpaw stared concernedly at her mentor.  
"Quite," Inkstar responded, suppressing her morose attitude. "And Rowanpaw, you may accompany us. Crowpaw, inform your littermates to fetch their mentors." Dismissively, she gestured toward the black-and-white apprentice. After Crowpaw departed in a hasty scamper, seeking Mistpetal, Inkstar again addressed Rowanpaw. "Shall we go on ahead?"

* * *

"Flatten yourself against the soil as much as you are capable of, Badgerpaw," Inkstar instructed. "If you remain in a partial crouch, prey might be able to see your coming."  
With a grimace, the large black-and-white tom complied, until he was almost lying upon the peaty earth. "Better?" He prompted.  
Inkstar nodded. "Now creep forward. Be careful not to disturb the undergrowth or leaves. It might frighten any prey that you might be trying to hunt."  
Badgerpaw managed a total of two toddling steps before he toppled forward so that he sprawled gracelessly. "I can't!" Badgerpaw exclaimed exasperatedly between pants. "My body is too large for stalking and the closer I get to the ground, the more difficult it becomes for me to walk."  
"Then do as I do," Brackenheart advised his apprentice. "I see that you tuck your tail in while stalking. Instead of that, extend your tail while padding forward, keeping it level with your body. It should help you to maintain balance while you crouch."  
"Good idea," Lunarbreeze, his mate, chimed in. Emerald eyes glowed as she proceeded, "Lilypaw may be light on her paws, but she does have difficulty in balancing before she gathers herself to spring for a catch."  
Barkclaw twitched his whiskers. "No offence, Brackenheart, but a tail floating about will surely bring attention to a hunting cat."  
Before an argument might commence, Inkstar meowed, "Surely we can assess both concepts and see which permits Badgerpaw to have better luck while hunting. However, what is ideal for one cat may not be ideal for another." To Badgerpaw, the ebony leader commanded, "Practice Brackenheart's suggestion first."  
Badgerpaw nodded and descended into form, taking care to extend his tail as Brackenheart advised. Inkstar surveyed her kin as his jaws unhinged so as to inhale the flavors of the autumn forest. "Squirrel!" The young cat uttered the word in a hushed manner.  
_Excellent work,_ Inkstar praised her nephew inwardly. She too had sighted the creature scampering toward a knurled oak, the coarse leaden fur of its tail undulating. For the first several steps, he complied with his training but when the squirrel was alerted to his presence, Badgerpaw thrust himself into pursuit of the fleeing prey.  
Little was the young cat aware that the creature darted into a bramble thicket, winding amid the barbed tendrils as it absconded. Badgerpaw was unable to cease his pattering paws and thus hurtled headfirst into the thicket with a discordant yelp. Barkclaw pelted toward his son and commenced to probe past the brambles until his claws affixed to tufty fur. Inkstar stood beside her sister's mate, aiding him in his attempt to haul Badgerpaw from the thicket.  
While every apprentice proffered aid, Brackenheart decreed that they not involve themselves in the circumstance lest they too become entangled. He and Lunarbreeze affixed their claws to the afflicted apprentice; the additional aid provided strength enough to clear Badgerpaw of the thicket. Yet blood seeped from a rent ear and more dreadful, the three barbed tendrils laced about his throat, throttling her nephew.  
"Bite through the tendrils," Inkstar hissed in spite of the fur saturated with blood to which she clung. Would she permit another cat to perish in her presence? _Never! _Tersely, Inkstar declared, "Lunarbreeze and I will keep him still. Removing the barbs will be agonizing for him. Are you ready, Badgerpaw?"  
"Alright," the apprentice inhaled. Inkstar was certain that the apprentice desired to cease his agony. She too did not wish to see her nephew suffer for any length of time.  
Squeaking and perchance writhing for a heartbeat as the stems were nipped from about his throat, Badgerpaw hobbled toward his father. Stormpaw, Crowpaw, and Lilypaw commenced to throng toward their littermate, but Inkstar obstructed the pathway with her tail. "Take Badgerpaw to see Juniperheart and Acornpaw immediately. Some cat will need to check for embedded thorns and ensure that infection never reaches that wound on his ear."  
_He was wounded. _Misery pulsated afresh within Inkstar as Badgerpaw, with support of his father, headed toward the camp. Stormpaw, Crowpaw, and Lilypaw shadowed their father and littermate, concern apparent in their gazes. _Badgerpaw is my kin. I was supposed to protect him, keep him safe from harm.  
_"_You saved him from bleeding out, didn't you?_" Pale green eyes sealed their sight from the environment as the dark brown kit reassured her again. "_You did all that you were capable of. Some situations are beyond our control_."  
_And when did you get to be so wise? _Inkstar mused, gazing at the kit through affable eyes. His sonorous purr pealed in the ears of the ebony she-cat, masking all other noise until she again alighted within the confines of reality.  
"Inform the other mentors that no apprentice is to train today." Like boulders deposited onto her shoulders, Inkstar sensed the obligations of her leadership commence. "Instead, warn them to be wary."  
Brackenheart cordially addressed his leader. "Indeed. And what of border patrols?"  
"I shall lead one along our border with StreamClan," Inkstar declared after fleetingly lapsing in speech. "Inform Nightleaf and Blackthorn to meet me at this location."  
"Very well, Inkstar." As the amber tabby deputy pivoted, veering toward where his mate awaited his approach. Their tails entwined; Inkstar experienced a fleeting sensation of envy but discarded the emotion no sooner than it ascended. _What is wrong with me? My days of having a mate are over.  
_Bleary eyes skimmed the horizon, where the sun delved into a pool comprised of vermillion and tangerine. Clouds eddied amid the hues like stray tufts of sheep's wool snagged on a fence post. _Watch it vanish, replaced by the moon, and know that it will appear again in the morning. In our ever altering world, the heavenly bodies are our only solace. _Memories tainted with woe inundated Inkstar's mind.  
_Standing adjacent to Juniper, Ink regarded the young cream she-cat slathering herbs onto the seared pelt of her former leader, as if to affirm the callous reality of his passing. "I sense the grief you bear upon your pelt," the medicine cat meowed. The clarity of her words disconcerted Ink. "Like the sun, he never truly dies. Instead, he persists, treading the skies each day and immersing himself into the dreams of those he knew. See, this was not the end for him, merely the beginning. Never mourn his loss, for he never left."  
_If what the medicine cat uttered was indeed truth, then where was the silver tom now?


	9. Chapter 2 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Skypaw_

* * *

_Could it truly be the time? _Affixing opalescent eyes to leaden heavens whose corpulent and smoky clouds scudded in a manner that obscured the fiery heavenly body of day, a brown-and-white tabby kit sealed her eyelids, envisioning the ceremony once more. Perhaps it would not occur under anticipated circumstances, yet it was imminent, she felt.  
"Cats of DarkClan, we have gathered so as to honour a recent tradition put forth by Herb after the death of Dawnsong," Dark proclaimed when his Clanmates stilled. "Therefore, I call forward Tawnykit, Sedgekit, and Skykit so that they might become apprentices of DarkClan." Ahead, fur marked tabby and abnormally patched converged as two figures accelerated toward Dark. Warriors' gazes and affable purrs disclosed approval for the fervour of the kits; the brown-and-white tabby kit arose from her haunches and approached with greater dignity.  
Stares from Clanmates seemingly probed beyond the extent of her coat, baring memories of astringent eyes to which she was averse. _These cats are my Clanmates and should have no desire to oppose me. As for those that did, I shall soon make amends.  
_"Tawnykit," Dark thundered, "until you are deemed worthy of becoming a warrior, I present you with the title of Tawnypaw." Addressing a slender ebony she-cat perched atop a hummock comprised of multiple stones across the hollow with a forward incline of his hoary muzzle, the founder of DarkClan proceeded, "Stormsky, I trust that you will instruct this apprentice well."  
"Good luck, Tawny_paw_." Her acknowledgements served little purpose other than oscillating the ear fur of her passing littermate. Albeit Stormsky excelled as a warrior - and was mentioned to have expelled a fox from the territory alone - her temperament was rather caustic and would not contrast well with the manic Tawnypaw.  
Yet Tawnypaw did not respond and Dark proceeded with the ceremony. "Sedgekit, until you are deemed worthy of becoming a warrior, I present you with the title of Sedgepaw." The brown tabby awaited the declaration of the identity of her mentor with breath baited and forest-coloured eyes vehement. "Oakblaze, mentor this young cat well."  
Astounded, the brawny dark brown tabby considered Sedgepaw as she approached him falteringly. "You needn't worry," Oakblaze pledged, attempting to assuage her tautness, "I won't willingly bite your head off." Presently purring, Sedgepaw proffered a meagre smile before settling adjacent to her mentor.  
_Now, the turn is mine. _Sparrowheart, the medicine cat of DarkClan, presently strode forward from her position adjacent to the shoulder of her lead, luxuriant white tail flourishing in a manner so as to summon the final kit. Inquisitive stares once more bored into the brown-and-white tabby yet none originated from kin or leadership. _Very few were aware that this path was my selection.  
_"Clanmates," Sparrowheart commenced to speak and all were attentive, as the medicine cat was much beloved by them. "CloudClan could have provided no better sign of Skykit's importance when she was spared by Eclipse - may he find rest among their ranks for his valour - and later, when a law of the warrior code was created for this deed. She also displays interest in our ancestors and the healing herbs with which medicine cats must operate. Therefore, I believe that she is suitable to become my apprentice, if she will accept before the eyes of the Clan."  
"Skykit, do you accept the post of apprenticeship presented by Sparrowheart?" Dark queried of the petite brown-and-white tabby kit, his golden eyes aglow with an emotion akin to simultaneous misery and satisfaction.  
Skykit bowed her head in a gesture of acceptance, revelling in the zeal igniting beneath her pelt. _For the sake of my Clan, I shall become a medicine cat! For the sake of the cat that saved my life when I was just a kit and provided me with my name, I shall become a medicine cat! To make right on his decision, I shall become a medicine cat!  
_Twigleap, her mother, had recited the tale many a time - both during their stay with EclipseClan and when DarkClan settled into their rightful territory a moon prior. Concerning the first matter, Skykit had frequently sensed the inquisitive gazes of EclipseClan warriors affixed to her pelt; their murmurs inundated her ears. Some speculated the intent of their founder in sparing her, while others esteemed her as though envisioning the silver tom adjacent to her, providing her with blessing. Yet others lacking in sympathy held her in contempt and disdain, deducing that she was a waste. Eclipse might have spared Skykit from the singeing wrath of a conflagration, yet he was incapable of sparing her of the singeing wrath of his former Clanmates.  
_Does he watch me now, from CloudClan? Does he see the path that I will tread? Did he see that path when he rescued me? _Skykit mused.  
"Then with the blessings of our ancestors, you receive a new name: Skypaw. We trust that your wisdom shall guide the Clan well in moons yet upon us."  
As the Clan chanted her new title - along with those of her littermates - Skypaw swivelled toward Tawnypaw and Sedgepaw, prepared to proffer salutations until the brown-and-white tabby was certain she sighted a silver figure whose fur was laced with stars inputting his cry as well. Diverted, Skypaw gawked as the spectre affixed dark amber eyes to her.  
"Skypaw!" Sparrowheart beckoned to her new apprentice. "Come along. Today, I intend to instruct you about the appearance of several remedies."  
Skypaw disregarded the cat whose fur was entwined with stars and commenced to approach her mentor. Sparrowheart was both sprightly and intelligent – and Skypaw's aunt nonetheless. Had mentor and apprentice not been kin, Skypaw would nonetheless persist with the utmost respect for Sparrowheart. "Where should we begin?" Skypaw queried.  
Presently, Sparrowheart seemed rather dampened by her inquiry. "In my recent forays, I have found that our supply will continue to be relatively low. Some patches where herbs formerly flourished were permanently singed by the fire. Most along the northern border and the border we share with EclipseClan survived, but those supplies are those which the Clan least requires," Sparrowheart clarified. "And the forthcoming of winter does not help my cause either."  
"But there may come a time when we may need it," Skypaw acknowledged. "Or perhaps we could repurpose the remedy. Let me see it, regardless."  
"Quite right," Sparrowheart conceded with a swivel of her ear. "I believe that an oak tree near the northern border has leaves which should be ripe for collection. We shall begin there."

* * *

Adjacent to the portly oak whose knurled boughs seemingly plaited the heavens from visibility, mentor and apprentice ceased their gaits. Instantaneously, the brown-and-white tabby medicine cat apprentice bowed so as garner those leaves which had already descended. However, Sparrowheart deterred her from doing so. "It would serve no good if you collected the leaves without being aware of their usage. And we don't want a brittle stock."  
Righting herself, Skypaw clouted a diaphanous leaf which vexingly adhered to her muzzle. "Go ahead," the tabby-and-white she-cat conceded, acutely aware of the muted chuckles emanated from her mentor, yet Skypaw could not begrudge her aunt of momentary happiness when she formerly appeared quite forlorn. At last the leaf released its abrasive touch and fluttered diagonally toward the protruding roots of the oak.  
"Oak leaves serve two purposes," Sparrowheart instructed whilst she composed herself. "And for both purposes, we collect in autumn. They may either be used for storage of other herbs - which is my usual purpose - or to mildly assuage infection."  
"Alright," the medicine cat apprentice reiterated, "oak leaves for storage and mild infection."  
Sparrowheart affirmed with a single word. "Yes." Already, her mentor commenced to foraging for unblemished leaves.  
With the concentration of the medicine cat wholly upon her supply, Skypaw peered amidst the oak boughs. _The leaves up there should be with fewer blemishes than those on the ground. _From the pungent and recent aromas of DarkClan warriors languidly persisting in the air, the tabby-and-white apprentice could surmise that patrols frequented this location, thereby compressing and creasing the leaves more so than their natural appearance. _It only makes sense to search up there as it would save time - time that I might spend with new remedies and restoring the stocks.  
_Priming her haunches for a mighty vault onto the lowermost bough, Skypaw oscillated her luxuriant tail across the surface of the natural mantle. _Can I do this?_Presently, her haunches thrust upward and her forepaws extended so as to grasp the oak bough which materialised and increased proportionally with dire speed. Yet her forepaws evanescently sought purchase upon the abrasive oak bark and her hind paws alighted momentarily to her rear.  
_I managed to leap! _As the brown-and-white tabby revelled in the seeming grandeur of her triumph, priming to spring once more, Sparrowheart called, "Skypaw, what are you doing up there?"  
Winded by delight, Skypaw peered down at her mentor, whose sapphire eyes exuded unease which instantaneously embittered Skypaw. "I thought we might collect a greater number of leaves without blemish up here," the apprentice medicine cat replied frankly.  
Sparrowheart beamed. "Well, I suppose that I will join you up there, then."

* * *

Dusk had long since tainted the horizon with vermillion and indigo; at present inky claws sought purchase in the vibrant veil, rending color with darkness. Skypaw, an assortment of oak leaves bound between her jaws, glimpsed the precipitous stone enclosure about her.  
_How could this camp have been set alight? I could never imagine my home on fire.  
_Yet as the brown-and-white tabby apprentice regarded the hollow, it presently teemed with fiery and guttering radiance. Gluttonous tongues of tangerine sought incineration, whether the flesh of cat or earth. Appalled by the scene to which she bore witness, Skypaw scarcely sighted a translucent cat grappling with a cleaving ledge. Arid soil and stones dispersed to the mantle of copper needles beneath and presently, Skypaw averted her stupefied gaze. This cat, albeit striving to maintain a regular rate of respiration, alighted upon the shelf once more.  
At its termination was an expansive fissure obscured by shadow. _The nursery! Oh, CloudClan, this is when Eclipse saved my life!  
_Skypaw scarcely heard Sparrowheart's shriek as her legs bowed and she collided with soil, strewing leaves of vermillion, tangerine, and cinnamon hues. Ebony infested her vision; Skypaw was incapable of resistance.

* * *

Turquoise water convoluted the appearance of the moon. Reveling in the muted stroke of waves upon the pebbly shore, Skypaw was content to lie adjacent to the pool until her limbs stiffened abruptly. Attempting to extend each limb in kind, Skypaw sensed her paws dab the liquid. With a screech, the apprentice vaulted in reverse, for the water was alight with flame. Innumerable murmurs inundated her ears.  
_"Shadows are rising and dreams entwining; stars succumbing to eternal doom. All will be made right only if a gift falls from the sky, but not without death."  
__"Death is coming. Death will come to the silver cat."  
_"_Dawn's final song will come to Heartland, but not until the sky has fallen and death has come to the silver cat."  
"CloudClan is helpless to save our Clan, and its fate is possession of the living and, ultimately, their descendants. In them we must place all hope."  
__"No permanent peace may be wrought. Bloodshed is what necessitates survival."  
"Beware. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable..."  
"Become the hunter and annihilate the heart."  
_Skypaw was seized by tremors as screeches spun in her skull, quelling her thoughts.  
_"Betrayal and deceit from the stars! Betrayal and deceit from the stars! Our ancestors lied! The Clans will fall and blood will drown us all!"_

* * *

When Skypaw attained consciousness, an ache commenced to pulsate in her jaw. Congealed blood encrusted her salmon tinted nose. The tabby-and-white apprentice strove to stand, but ceased after Sparrowheart grazed her shoulder with the tip of her tail. "Stay still," Sparrowheart decreed. "The poppy seeds may have done their work, but I suspect that you bruised your jaw. There was quite a bit of blood, so you might have sustained a concussion as well."  
Grimacing, Skypaw bowed in the confines of her mossy nest. Sparrowheart included no queries as to what had induced the fit of unconsciousness; for this, Skypaw was thoroughly grateful. Much as the brown-and-white tabby desired to dismiss the sequence of portents as merely a nightmare, Skypaw was the apprentice medicine cat. Probable premonitions and prophecies might be encased in any dream - and, among her duties, she was to be receptive concerning their forecast.  
Could she entrust Sparrowheart with this knowledge? If CloudClan truly teemed with deceit, were the prophecies legitimate? Or were individual spirits attempting to notify the living as harbingers of forthcoming fallacious portents? A more repulsing notion: could these potentially serve to discern whether she would remain faithful to their ancestors? Might she be robbed of her newfound role as apprentice medicine cat if she reacted poorly?  
_No, the first notion seems most logical._  
"Skypaw!" Tawnypaw assumed Sparrowheart's stead. Golden eyes exuded zeal until she observed the misery of Skypaw. "Will you be ready to attend the Meeting tomorrow?" Her plea was ensued by a flourish of the tail. "Dark already promised me and Sedgepaw that we could go, since we are the first apprentices of DarkClan. You can come too, if you're feeling better, he said."  
"Have fun," Skypaw muttered tersely, thoughts and aches embittered her usually level temperament.  
"I apologize for disturbing you," Tawnypaw retorted irritably before padding from the medicine den. "I hope you get better soon."  
Skypaw desired to implore mercy of Tawnypaw, to clarify her circumstances to her littermate, but the words shrivelled in her throat. _I can tell no cat of what I have witnessed until I can sort these messages out for myself. _

* * *

"Is that you?" Acornpaw bounded toward Skypaw as DarkClan materialized before the commencement of the Meeting, downy chestnut tail oscillating as a secondary affirmation of her exuberance - the glint of emerald eyes served as the first. "I assume that you have become an apprentice, seeing as you are attending the Meeting. Which cat is your mentor?"  
Skypaw scarcely recovered from the inundation of queries which commenced the undesirable pulses of her jaw once more before Juniperheart inputted herself into the situation, cordially acknowledging the apprentice medicine cat of DarkClan with a forward incline of her head. "Welcome, young apprentice. CloudClan have already informed me of the path you selected to tread."  
"Is that right?" Sparrowheart contested, panting as she trod upon tussocks encrusted with frost. Yet Skypaw discerned the amiability of her mentor from the dividing distance. "Juniperheart, I know that you aren't trying to convince my apprentice to join EclipseClan."  
"Hardly so!" Juniperheart responded congenially. "I was merely congratulating her."  
Emerald eyes flickered with jubilance as Acornpaw declared, "Skypaw, you will be a medicine cat as well? This will be splendid!"  
Averting the gleeful stare of her friend, Skypaw hostilely scrutinised the stars. _How might it be splendid if CloudClan __behaves deceitfully? A medicine cat if supposed to rely on the guidance her ancestors supply. _Yet the stares of her peers were laced with marvel for all her scepticism. _Do any of them know?  
_"Silence!" Dark's bellow garnered the appeal of the masses, produced an alteration in the stares of each cat present. "Thank you," the black tom addressed the throng convivially when all were hush. "I know many of us visit during the Meeting as it may serve as a reunion with kin or an opportunity to converse with cats with whom we once quarrelled but now ally with." Dark bowed his broad head, as through presently abashed for a blatant reference to the mended affiliations between Herb and Dusk. "DarkClan still thank EclipseClan for sheltering us during the fire. However, we have since returned to our territory and have welcomed Twigleap's kits as apprentices two days prior as testament to our ability to thrive."  
Inkstar of EclipseClan prowled forward. "I too have appointed three new apprentices - the kits of Blackthorn."  
"Thank you, Inkstar." Merely the sapphire eyes of Blackthorn were visible to Skypaw and they were trained upon a dark tabby warrior whose shoulders seemed as expansive as the distant mountains. Inept to a durable observation of the tabby for fright of becoming engulfed by his malignant aura, the brown-and-white tabby averted her opalescent eyes elsewhere and located her kits: Fennelpaw, Pansypaw, and Gorsepaw. Whilst Fennelpaw seemed to scrutinise the obscured throng, Pansypaw and Gorsepaw abashedly stared at their paws. Could Fennelpaw desire to encounter his father? Blackthorn had not concealed her origins in HerbClan and Skypaw recollected that the father of her former denmates was a warrior of HerbClan. "Dockfire, you may visit them when you wish."  
"No!" Creekfrost, a discourteous grey tabby warrior of EclipseClan, hastily stood and inputted his opinion in discordant tones. "No murderer will dare to place a paw within the camp of EclipseClan! Not so long as I live," he included mutinously.  
"Silence!" Thundered a smoky grey she-cat from amidst the boughs. "Does your spirit revel in being provoked to fury this soon after the death of Dawnsong?"  
No cat dared utter a response. Skypaw surmised that all parties were subjected to recalled remorse, especially Herb and Dusk, whose ghastly quarrel instigated the skirmish which robbed the diplomatic rusty ginger warrior of her life three moons prior. _Could "dawn's final song" refer to the death of Dawnsong? _Yet not all consequences to the death of Dawnsong were adverse; Twigleap alleged that as all Clan leaders ruminated, Dusk proposed the system of mentors and apprentices to promote the exchange of ideals and heeding one another.  
And then from a pale ginger tom with broad shoulders: "Of course we have not forgotten, Herb. Dawnsong and her name shall be honoured as long as the Clans exist."  
"Then behave like so," Herb uttered astringently. "Quit being such hypocrites and put value behind your words."  
"You haven't the right to speak to my deputy in such a manner," Dusk countered icily. "Fadingwish is not at fault. He respected Dawnsong even after I so foolishly demoted her. Inkstar, I believe the fault can be traced to one of your own."  
No sooner than Dusk ceased to speak, another cat similar in appearance thrust herself forward, ire evident in each fiber of her being. "You claim to believe in this 'code of warriors' but you quarrel like kits, hurling petty insults! This Meeting is supposedly sacred to you and your beloved 'CloudClan' but you cannot uphold it! How futile and ignorant of you! SpiritClan has long seen the error of your ways but from this night forth, we shall no longer attend Meetings – unless you cleanse yourselves. Good night."  
Empathy evanescently guttered in a manner comparable to a perishing flame within the tabby-and-white apprentice as the haughty and pitilessly independent founder of SpiritClan summoned her Clanmates for depature. Yet an unnerving notion surfaced: could this departure signify the activation of the Clans' decline? Indeed, it seemed quite suitable an explanation as their petty quarrels caused one of the seven Clans to depart. Moreover, could the departure demonstrate an aspect in which their ancestors behaved deceitfully? Meetings were supposedly hosted in the presence of CloudClan and no ancestor with fur laced by stars materialised to intervene.  
Adjacent to her, Sparrowheart whispered, "May CloudClan forgive us our crimes and punish us not."  
"Why?" Skypaw prompted inquisitively, disregarding the agony spanning her skull.  
"Spirit had qualms about the existence of our ancestors since the first Meeting. We may have caused a Clan to go astray by severing its ties with CloudClan entirely. Moreover, CloudClan have not intervened - which only serves to fortify her lack of faith. No cat will know what the consequences of that might be."  
_Blood._


	10. Chapter 3 (not yet udpated)

_Perspective of Amberpaw_

* * *

_Mother, no!  
_Albeit forbade not to accompany DuskClan warriors to the confrontation with HerbClan, Cloudkit arranged them to depart the hollow in a surreptitious manner. What errant kits they had been, their sole reward the gelid corpse of their beloved mother.  
Now Amberpaw enlightened all cats of their presence, cleaving from the scant bush beneath which she and her littermates sheltered. At her cue, her littermates mimicked her actions. Dawnsong was prostrate against flinty soil saturated with crimson. Her rent rusty ginger fur rumpled beneath miniature paws. _No!_

"Amberpaw?" Forsaking the ghastly vision, the apprentice affixed Redpaw with vacuous pale golden eyes. "Are you quite alright? You seem to be quite shaken. If the death of Dawnsong is what bothers you, then I might convince Faintlight to give you some poppy seeds to ease your sleep tonight. And if what I suggested holds true, then please don't be offended. We all still grieve her loss, Lighttail especially."  
Flitting apathetic eyes to her father, Amberpaw sighted her father abashedly chafing the earth with a forepaw. When Hilltail admonished the ivory tom for behaving in such a manner, Lighttail arose and meandered toward the hollow. Two of the seven Clans had territories within walking distance of the Meeting hollow, one of whom was DuskClan. The other was AutumnClan.  
"No, I should be alright," the honey-colored apprentice amended, bounding after her father. Upon being within earshot, she yowled, "Lighttail!"  
Her father halted and pivoted, golden eyes radiant. "Hello, Amberpaw. How did the Meeting fare for you?"  
Agitated, Amberpaw sensed her fur commence to prickle. "Not well. It's just… I can't hear any cat mention _her _name. I know how young I was at the time she passed, but her death has the most clarity in my memory. And I feel remorse for my disobedience. Perhaps if we had all just remained in camp…"  
"Stop that!" In kind, Lighttail was agitated. "Her death was not your fault!" He hissed. "In the moons before she perished, she reported an assortment of troubling dreams to me. Nothing could have prevented her death, you see. It was required to forge the strongest of bonds between cats separated for many moons, produce additional laws to the warrior code, and establish the system of apprenticing young cats."  
"Did you say dreams?" Amberpaw queried, curiosity pulsating afresh beneath her pelt. "Like the ones Redpaw might have, being a medicine cat apprentice?"  
Lighttail conceded, "Yes, your mother was the most diplomatic and intuitive of any warrior. Redpaw must have possessed that trait from her." Silence and then: "I was going to visit her grave before you came. Would you like to accompany me?"  
"I would like that very much," Amberpaw meowed.  
No conversing occurred between father and daughter as moorland tussocks succumbed to deciduous trees, whose expansive, serrated leaves radiated with hues of crimson, tangerine, and gold – scarcely visible in scintillating swaths of moonlight. Positioned atop the crest of a slight knoll with a view into the riverbank, the territory in concern of Dusk and Herb during their quarrel that she strove to attain a truce for, was the gravesite. "Long before this was her grave, it was the grave of your sister, Russetkit."  
"I remember her." As Amberpaw responded, she inclined her head to the left. "It was sad to see her die, even if I didn't understand at the time. The accident made Cloudpaw think he would never heal. He still left the camp regardless."  
"Cloudpaw often disregards orders for the sake of fulfilling himself, but his ego will in time wane as he realized that the Clan will someday depend on him as a warrior, just as they will depend on you. Be strong, Amberpaw." Affectionately, father grazed his muzzle against his daughter's ear. "Please head back to camp now. You will need to rest soon, even if you feel as though you don't need it now, my precious daughter."  
"Alright, father." Consenting, Amberpaw prowled down the incline, agitating the spread of decomposing leaves – albeit fresh hues were masking the dingy.  
Upon planting a forepaw upon the scintillating stone, Redpaw inquired, "Are you sure that you will not require the poppy seeds?"  
Appreciative of the concern proffered by her littermate yet sensing the obscurities of slumber weighting her slender shoulders, Amberpaw yawned, "No thank you, Redpaw. I believe that I will get to sleep without them."  
"Very well," Redpaw meowed, receding to the confines of the medicine den, where Faintlight most assuredly awaited him. Amberpaw sought his lean form amid the obscurities until it had ebbed entirely. It was then that she made headway for the apprentice den, where Cloudpaw and Scarletpaw would most assuredly be enraptured in some deep slumber.  
And her deduction was correct. Cloudpaw, a downy wad of white fur, was bowed in his mossy nest. A mere tail-length beyond, Scarletpaw had seemingly mimicked him in her own nest. There was a pang of love on behalf of her littermates and Amberpaw too assumed her position alongside Cloudpaw. _Sleep well, my kin. _Mere moments before succumbing to swells of slumber, Amberpaw glimpsed a flash of pale fur moving across the clearing. It was Lighttail, returned from the grave of her mother. _You too. May CloudClan grant you a peaceful sleep, dearest father._

* * *

A raucous cry emanated from Amberpaw as she sighted a familiar rusty shape meandering amid the shaded boughs of the forest. "Dawnsong, is it you? Mother, how are you?" Paws responded in a repetitive gait to attain the attention of Dawnsong. Neither cat seemed to be capable of actual motion, though until Dawnsong abruptly pivoted.  
"Amberpaw, my precious daughter, how are you?" The deceased rust-colored warrior queried. No trace of the vermillion laceration at her throat was present, as it had been on the evening of her death. "I have missed you so very much, though I watch you daily. What a brave young cat you have become! Yet I fear that you must endure more. There are the darkest of secrets that you have no knowledge of."  
_What is this secret she speaks of? Shouldn't Redpaw have these words spoken to him, not me? _Yet Amberpaw did not recoil when Dawnsong extended her muzzle, pressing their noses together. Some infinite silver luminosity magnified in her mind, assuming the very shape of a silver cat with amber eyes. Instead of pupils, which the eyes lacked, an irrepressible conflagration glowed. Searing tendrils enveloped Amberpaw in a tangerine void. There, said silver cat confronted Dawnsong, whose pale green eyes teemed with moroseness. A scintillating eruption of radiance coerced the apprentice to squinting and when it ebbed, Dawnsong stood alone with five kits clustered about her legs. _What does this mean? Is Lighttail not my father?  
_Dawnsong cast grieved eyes at Amberpaw within the vision, stating, "Lighttail is not your father, Amberpaw. Eclipse, the founder of EclipseClan, is. It was time that the truth was revealed to you."  
_Do I tell my littermates of this newfound truth?_

* * *

"Wake up!" Cloudpaw shrilled, brutishly prodding Amberpaw. "You _must_ wake up, Amberpaw! This is an urgent matter!"  
Bleary vision focused, and there were Scarletpaw and Cloudpaw clustered about her nest. Redpaw was decidedly some distance apart, surveying the scene with apathetic golden eyes. _Did they too have the dream? _With abruptness, the tainted notion surfaced. _Is this why they all seem so distraught?  
_"Did Dawnsong visit you while you slept last night?" Redpaw voiced efficiently from his position. "If so, what did she say to you? Or rather, what did she show you?"  
"Scarletpaw and I already know we had the same dream!" Her luxuriant white brother uttered irefully. "All we need is another confirmation from Amberpaw! Regardless, we're going to tell her! This is something that cannot remain a secret from one of us!"  
"I never said that you shouldn't," Redpaw responded impassively. "But lest you desire rumors to spread concerning our heritage, you would be smart and discuss these tentative matters elsewhere, wouldn't you? The best place would be at her grave, far from probing eyes and ears."  
"Fine," Cloudpaw conceded, tail comparable to forked lightning as it lashed horizontally, before prowling from the den.  
_If he were just like his namesake, _Amberpaw alluded, suppressing her humor, _then his fur would be almost black by now!  
_"Could you hurry up?" Cloudpaw thrust his white face between the barbed branches, glowering at Amberpaw, Scarletpaw, and Redpaw. "If we don't get up there soon, our mentors will come looking for us. Worse than that, the dawn patrol might overhear us!"  
"Whatever," Scarletpaw retorted. "You know, this was Redpaw's idea. You don't need to stalk off like that and be all mad because _you _didn't think of it first."  
Instead of responding definitely, Cloudpaw merely glowered and forsook his littermates.  
"Well, we had best get after him before he does something he'll later regret," Redpaw declared after a momentary lapse in speech.

* * *

"This means that we are half-Clan," Redpaw clarified.  
_That makes sense, I suppose. Half of our blood comes from DuskClan and half of our blood comes from EclipseClan. _Yet Amberpaw was nonetheless disconcerted. "How do we prove where our loyalties lay then? Our father established EclipseClan and our mother was the first deputy of DuskClan. In either Clan, we have just as much claim of being a warrior."  
"But our Clanmates might doubt our loyalty to them if they knew," Cloudpaw pondered, his azure eyes becoming slits. "We must keep this to ourselves. That way no cat will ponder the notion we might be disloyal."  
"Not that we are!" Scarletpaw exclaimed apprehensively. "We are just as loyal to DuskClan as any other cat!"  
"But our blood is not as pure, is it?" Redpaw queried. "Perhaps we are no more than traitorous scum."  
_Now is not the moment for your rhetorical questions and philosophies._  
"Blood does not have to be pure to induce loyalty," Lighttail inputted, emerging from fern fronds multiple tail-lengths away. "As for myself, I was born a kittypet, but I know that my heart belongs with DuskClan. As for you, I know that our blood is not shared."  
"You _knew_?" Scarletpaw was aghast; the russet hairs tinged grey which comprised her pelt bridling.  
Lighttail moved forward so that a single forepaw was planted upon the mound of earth. "Dawnsong never truly _loved _me as a mate, not even after you all were birthed. Never once did she inform me that I was the father, merely let the Clan assume it," the ivory tom informed the littermates grievously.  
_Is that remorse I detect in his eyes? _Amberpaw sensed her features contort as she was ensnared by the events of the prior evening. It was then that his golden eyes too were teeming with some impervious agony. _How did I not see it then? He knew that we were not his; yet he bore us as a burden without uttering a word. Now, he will never have kits of his own, thanks to Dawnsong. And he must be furious with her. No, he must be furious with us, especially me. How did I never take note of his grief? Why did I allow him to comfort me when I should have been comforting him?  
_Once the tumultuous thoughts waned, Amberpaw sought Lighttail, only to find his miniature figure slinking into the forest some distance apart, as though seeking prey. _He accepts it as fact! He accepts that we are not his kits!  
_There was an evanescent sensation of alarm pulsating centrifugally from Amberpaw. Grim realism sought her out once more and all amusement was discarded. _This is the truth! I have kin in EclipseClan! How can I remain here when my family has crumbled into nothingness? How can I be loyal when there is nothing more to be loyal to? How could we have been so enveloped in lies?  
_"I – I have to leave for a while," Amberpaw uttered the syllables in an uncouth stutter. "I just can't stay here. Not now, I suppose."  
_Perhaps I will go to EclipseClan and meet my kin. Perhaps I will tell them of my identity, regardless of whether they believe me or not.  
_"But Amberpaw," Scarletpaw wailed. "How can you leave? We have lost so much already: mother, Russetkit, our perfect lives and... all we have are one another now. How can you leave that? How can you watch our family crumble even more?"  
_I am sorry, Scarletpaw. _  
"It can still be perfect," Cloudpaw brusquely interrupted, voice scarcely more than a growl emanating from behind a barrier of clenched jaws, "unless she leaves - and then every cat will discover the truth!" Presently rounding on Amberpaw, Cloudpaw irately prompted. "Why would you want to destroy our lives? Because I hope you know that is exactly what you will do!"  
Only Redpaw was ominously quiet; the red tabby tom cast a vacant gaze into the section of forest where Lighttail had departed. As if per cue, Redpaw approached Amberpaw, grazing her ear with his nose.  
_What will he say? _Albeit Amberpaw recognized the gesture as one of affection, she still speculated over whether she possessed at least one cat's approval.  
"May CloudClan go with you, Amberpaw," Redpaw murmured inaudibly before moving so that he stood adjacent to Scarletpaw and Cloudpaw.  
_Thank you. One day, when I am ready, I will return to you again._


	11. Chapter 4 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Acornpaw_

* * *

As per usual, Acornpaw lay, prey prostrate between her paws, awaiting the arrival of her littermates, Marshpaw and Vinepaw, so that they might dine as they did at noonday. When at last her stomach convulsed from hunger and Acornpaw determined that she must consume the meal, Marshpaw and Vinepaw approached, eyes glistening, albeit their limbs quivered as if from some sort of exertion.  
"We apologize for having you wait, Acornpaw," Vinepaw seemed contrite enough.  
"It seems as though you hadn't the patience for our arrival, though," Marshpaw disdainfully denoted.  
"Oh, do quit harassing her!" The brown tomcat prodded his tri-colored littermate at the ribcage. "She's the medicine apprentice and she doesn't eat in the morning because she doesn't necessitate the energy that we do as warrior apprentices."  
Apprehension blossomed within Acornpaw as Marshpaw tetchily evaded Vinepaw's touch. "Does it matter?" When he uttered his complaint, menace steeped his voice. "I am allowed to have my opinion, aren't I?" The tri-colored tom crouched adjacent to Acornpaw. "Now, let us eat."  
_Is it simply me, or does it appear as though Marshpaw and Vinepaw are engaged in a perpetual quarrel? Perhaps I am merely too sensitive. Perhaps this is merely a matter of a brotherly row. Perhaps Marshpaw didn't sleep well or is simply too exhausted from training.  
_"Agreed," Vinepaw chimed, plucking a mouse from the prey pile. No sooner than he completed his consumption of the first mouthful, the brown cat amiably queried, "So how has your morning been, Acornpaw?"  
"Juniperheart is still instructing me on poultices," Acornpaw responded. "I had never thought there would be so much information to absorb. Medicine simply seems to be natural for Juniperheart - and I thought it would be natural for me."  
"No cat was born with the knowledge to excel instantly at their path." Enlongated silver whiskers convulsed subsequent of amusement. "Knowledge and wisdom only onset with time and experience. The point here is, you mustn't give up at the first observation of trouble. Neither should you panic or succumb to depression."  
Acornpaw gazed gratefully at her littermate. "Thank you." To Marshpaw, she meowed, "And you, Marshpaw? Could you inform me how training was today?"  
"Training would have been better if Creekfrost and Squirrelwhisker hadn't decided to switch apprentices for the day," Marshpaw grumbled. "I accompanied Squirrelwhisker to the border we share with StreamClan. '_It's good to see our neighbors thriving, isn't it?'_" Marshpaw scathingly imitated. "Squirrelwhisker spoke those words to me." An indignant scoff emanated from Acornpaw's tri-colored brother whilst he delved his muzzle into the bloodied flesh of the squirrel carcass. Once his mouthful had been consumed, he resumed speaking. "He is incapable of fathoming that his loyalty is possession of EclipseClan, regardless of where his brother went. If you ask me, he would like to become a StreamClan warrior."  
"So if I were to relocate, say to DarkClan, you would have no concern for me any longer?" Vinepaw pensively gazed at Marshpaw. Acornpaw sensed the tension tainting the atmosphere. Her mere query had significantly altered the conversation - for the worse.  
"Of course," Marshpaw responded tersely. "It would be better for us both that way."  
"Kinship is a power that should never be misjudged," Vinepaw stated.  
"Loyalty supersedes kinship," Marshpaw countered brashly. "Did Stream look back after establishing his Clan? No."  
"But even after the death of Stream, Squirrelwhisker still cares enough to look out for his brother's Clanmates." Evidently, Vinepaw was unfazed by the brusque attitude of his littermate. "And our own founder, Eclipse, still cared enough for kin in DarkClan to aid in the fire evacuations."  
"That's enough bickering for the both of you," Blackthorn approached, ebony tail lashing to and fro, comparable to an irritated serpent. Even her tongue was steeped in menacing venom. "Vinepaw, you are to accompany the noonday patrol with me, Rowanpaw, Inkstar, and Squirrelwhisker. Marshpaw, Creekfrost informed me that you are to battle train with Lilypaw later. He wants to you instruct Gorsepaw, Pansypaw, and Fennelpaw of some techniques."  
Vinepaw rose to his paws and mewed, "Well, it was a nice chat. I'll see you this evening." Skirting the prey pile, he shadowed Blackthorn to where Rowanpaw, Inkstar, and Squirrelwhisker awaited his arrival.  
Disconcerted, Acornpaw observed Marshpaw as he cast an envious glance at Vinepaw, who stood close to Rowanpaw. _Could it be that my brothers are falling apart?  
_"Good afternoon, Acornpaw," Marshpaw addressed the chestnut-and-white medicine apprentice brusquely before clambering toward the apprentice den. "I need to discuss tactics with Lilypaw, and then with Creekfrost."  
_Is Marshpaw truly allowing a rift to grow between him and Vinepaw for the love of Rowanpaw? _Abruptly, Acornpaw sensed her stomach coil in nausea and almost felt as though her body induced a cold sweat.  
"Acornpaw, are you alright?" Alerted to reality from her haze of dread, Acornpaw vacuously blinked at Lunarbreeze.  
Reluctant to alarm her mother, Acornpaw responded, "Yes, I'm quite alright." However, beneath her façade of fabrications, she was inept to reverse the sensation.

* * *

Crimson spattered Acornpaw's fur, sullying the white of her chest and paws. Ahead, an obscured cat cackled malevolently, a corpse sprawled at its feet. "Is everything alright?" The chestnut-and-white apprentice dubiously queried.  
Abruptly, the figure swivelled and Acornpaw could scarcely recognize the features of Marshpaw. Blood had been smeared across his broad face, blotting out his white muzzle and stripe. His elongated claws were marked with crimson beads, tapering to a fine edge. "I've killed him, and if you tell any cat, then you'll be next," he stated, menace steeping his voice.  
Acornpaw peered about Marshpaw, only to be accosted by vacant blue eyes. _Vinepaw?  
_"How could you murder _our brother_?" Ire lent tenacity to her stance; yet scarcely served to assuage the strident tone of her voice. "Warriors are to utilise their words, perchance their claws, but never solicited to _murder_." _Much less, a slaughter of kin, _the apprentice medicine cat desired to include. Yet some infinite fatigue steeped into her marrow and Acornpaw comprehended her lack of ability to persist in speech.  
Lip recoiling, Marshpaw scrutinised his chestnut-and-white littermate by callous emerald eyes. "It was a requirement that he depart from this world. No cat dares defy me without suffering some consequence. Can you not understand that?" Acornpaw baulked from his fetid breath as he thrust his sullied muzzle nearer to her own.  
Agony gouged her head, as though lanced by forked lightning. _No, Marshpaw could never do such a thing to Vinepaw. This must be merely be a nightmare induced by all my worry! _Yet the apprentice medicine cat of EclipseClan dreaded that it might yet prove to be a dire portent.  
Tender contact came from the tail of a silver cat resting upon her shoulder. All of it - Marshpaw and Vinepaw, the blood and obscurities, the fatigue and trepidation - instantaneously dissipated and Acornpaw swivelled, exhaling with reprieve upon witnessing the scene.  
Four cats with stars stippling their fur intently gazed at Acornpaw, three of whom the chestnut-and-white she-cat could discern the identity of - albeit in life, she had scarcely known. Said cats were silver, mottled ginger, and pale golden, respectively. For the fourth cat, Acornpaw was bemused. Never among her ancestors had she perceived a cat so imperial and necessitating honour.  
"Have no fear," meowed the fourth cat, a slender grey mackerel tabby she-cat whose white paws and chest seemed impeccably unsullied. "We have come only to extend a warning to you."  
"Marshpaw will age into treachery," the silver cat, named Eclipse, proclaimed. "Near the end of my days, CloudClan provided me with a vision of the crimes he would commit."  
_CloudClan, is it your will that brother turns upon brother?_  
"Is there any possible way to avert this catastrophe?" Acornpaw exclaimed.  
"_Beware. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable._" All four voices chorused. "_Beware. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable…_" Their varying voices recited the statement thrice-over as they too began to dissipate.


	12. Chapter 5 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Graytail_

* * *

Tussocks attired with scintillating silver encrustations of frost bowed beneath vast paws achromatic as snow. Leaves beginning to alter in appearance in hue quivered as the slightest of zephyrs laced amid the boughs of nearby deciduous trees.  
"It seems autumn is headed for the forest again." Graytail inhaled the peaty flavors of the forest.  
"I haven't lived half as long as you," Redfall, a young russet warrior with an expansive back and three white paws, remarked, "but autumn is my favorite season – and not simply because it is the namesake of our leader."  
"I heard that she's lived here for four season cycles," Whitepelt echoed, each hair that comprised his pelt bristling so as to ward off the frigidity. "Redfall," he addressed her Clanmate, "you're her kin. Do you know if it's true?"  
Redfall behaved dismissively toward her senior, instigating Graytail's unease. "Don't believe everything that comes out of my mother's mouth. She told me that she and Autumn were kittypets once. But I've met their father – he's more than definitely a wild cat."  
"As wild as they come," Sootclaw conceded in a mumble. "We had to rescue you from his claws. Thank CloudClan that he is not among the ranks of AutumnClan."  
"We haven't the time to chatter and rumor about our Clanmates," Graytail inputted, noting the offensive stances of the warriors. "We are on patrol, defending our Clan, not causing discord within it." With a whisk of her grey tabby tail, Graytail proceeded among boulders marked with mossy niches. Fern boughs occasionally sprouted from atop said boulders.  
"Yet it's perfectly alright for you to comment on the weather," Redfall muttered, commencing to plod along behind Graytail.  
"What did Graytail just say?" Sootclaw queried, nudging the young warrior.  
"Right," Redfall responded tactfully.  
Ahead, Graytail gazed pensively between slender birch trees, whose chocolate and silver bark crudely peeled, revealing its peaty cream flesh. Leaves eddied to the decaying mulch beneath, a scant patch flanked on either side by soil, sparse grass and protruding stone. To the right, a minute gap marked the entrance to a meandering path adjacent to the roiling waters of the gorge. Even presently, its sounds were a vague din inundating her ears. _This is so lovely. Autumn chose our territory well.  
_But to the left, what fabricated that quiver of fern fronds? Two slits, golden as the perishing leaves, glinted. "Invasion!" Graytail shrieked as a large brown tom thrust himself at her, talons snagging in her downy pelt. Though much younger than herself yet possessing the fledged muscle capacity of a cat at war for seasons, her opponent dealt a vicious blow. Graytail reeled but rapidly clouted the young cat between the ears, causing him to dart to whence he came. Indeed, he seemed quite the coward in spite of his mass.  
But another set of talons lacerated her flanks and Graytail, pivoting, saw a russet she-cat with pale green eyes, whom she discerned as Acornflight. _I have spoken with this cat before at Meetings! I had even thought her an ally! _Hissing, Graytail gouged a mark upon Acornflight's cheek. For what reason would SpiritClan assail them without provocation? No, they could not merely suffer starvation – if they should, then a request of prey would be the correct response. This assault was deliberate, intentional and AutumnClan could retaliate. By the allotment of the warrior code, they _should_.  
"Graytail, look out!" Whitepelt screeched, mere moments before she was compressed against the soil by a warrior of SpiritClan. Asphyxiating against the dust, Graytail sought to loosen her restraint. With the aid of Whitepelt, she was freed and the white tom grappled with the opponent, a golden tabby tom with dark brown stripes.  
Graytail rounded upon Acornflight. "Retreat now and AutumnClan might yet show SpiritClan mercy."  
Breath was robbed of her as a second cat, a fluffy black tom with icy eyes, clamped onto her forepaw. Desperately attempting to retain balance on three paws, Graytail hovered inelegantly for the better half of a minute before the black cat clouted her rear legs. Therefore, the AutumnClan warrior collapsed and was pinned. "All we want is to get through. Since you have opposed us, then we must defeat you."  
"Get off her, 'ya flea-ridden furball!" An unfamiliar voice rasped. Graytail scarcely glimpsed a petite black-and-white form scratching the black tom across his scrawny shoulder. "Scum like you is what our generation has become! Attacking she-cats, are 'ya? Bah!"  
Whilst Graytail clambered to her paws, she surveyed the trio. Fronted by a disheveled black-and-white she-cat, evidently elderly from the grey furs stippling her muzzle, the cats brashly stood amidst the fray. _Who are these cats? What's more, I never dreamt that such an elderly cat could fight.  
_"Name's Crow," the elderly cat drawled, strutting forward. "I come to ask you 'bout my kin joinin' a Clan. These young'uns are just too bashful to speak for themselves…"  
Before Crow might proceed further in her declaration, Graytail abashedly inputted, "I do not make decisions for AutumnClan. However, I assure you that as soon as our skirmish is finished that I will take you to Autumn. It's the least I can do, since you saved my life. Please, do step out of danger while we finish here."  
As Crow released a guttural scoff, stalking toward a mossy boulder with the two younger cats - one a silver tabby and the other smoky grey - at her rear, Graytail pounced atop the SpiritClan deputy, Falcontalon. Her silver talons punctured his flanks, initiating blood to leak from the injury. With an ireful yowl, Falcontalon ceased to grapple with Redfall and pursued his Clanmates. Graytail sensed pride imbue her, as though she redeemed herself. However, the sensation evanesced as a bloodcurdling screech inundated her ears. "Whitepelt, no!"  
Redfall at her flank, Graytail hastened toward the source of the cry. Sootclaw, weeping, crouched with a single paw suspended above the frothing waters of the gorge. "He was fighting that hare-brained SpiritClan warrior! It was an unfair fight, doomed from the first! Bumbletail shoved Whitepelt, caused him to drown!"  
"So SpiritClan deliberately assaulted us and robbed us of one of our warriors," Graytail murmured, attempting to prevent audible wrath from being discernable in her voice. "Let us return and inform Autumn of the tragedy. There is nothing more we can do for Whitepelt."  
Pale blue eyes were alight with ire as Sootclaw rounded upon Graytail. "Nothing more we can do? Was it destiny for him to die today? You led the patrol – you led us into this trap! Whitepelt died in vain! He will never see our kits!"  
_Is that true, even to the slightest degree? _Nausea arose in Graytail's stomach. _That I led Whitepelt to his death and robbed him of the opportunity to see his kits? CloudClan, I never knew that they were mates or anticipating kits together.  
_Redfall must have noted the distraught countenance of her partial kin, since the young warrior rested the tip of her dark tail atop Graytail's shoulder. "She grieves, Graytail. Whatever the insult, this incident was not your fault. Come now. I will assume the responsibility of informing my aunt - and Fogfang. He deserves to know that his brother has fallen."  
"No," Graytail countered. "I commanded this patrol and the exchange is mine to bear."


	13. Chapter 6 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Graytail  
_

* * *

With approach of noonday, hoarfrost waned and once encrusted tussocks were now awash by means of transparent droplets. Blundering onward to the zenith of the hillock, Graytail seethed whilst her vast paws slithered maladroitly rearward, priming herself for another caustic remark emanating from the grizzled cat to her rear. Yet no words were uttered, save for the muted respirations of the patrol. _Thank you, CloudClan. This day has already wrought pain enough.  
_"Perhaps, Graytail, I should serve as forerunner," Redfall proposed. "At least until we crest this incline," the young russet warrior amended.  
Much too fatigued and irked to proffer any sort of countering remark, Graytail appreciatively addressed Redfall with incline of her delicate head. Her kin partially vaulted along the breadth of the knoll, ingeniously evading the saturated tussocks and alighting upon intermittent chalky expanses of soil. Albeit the route was rather indirect, Graytail surmised that such a stratagem would ultimately fulfil the objective and expend a lesser amount of time and exertion.  
The subsequent cat was among the aliens which desired to swell the ranks of AutumnClan, a silver tomcat whose vast ebony stripes seemed quite pronounced. Graytail was rather astounded by his mighty bounds. _Perhaps AutumnClan does require these cats as warriors - if not to expel SpiritClan, should they invade again, than to provide for our queens and kits as hunters. _Another among the young cats was a smoky grey she-cat whose pale blue eyes exuded apprehension as she cast a glance toward her elderly kin, Crow.  
"Go on," the dishevelled black-and-white she-cat tetchily rasped, balding and mutilated reedy tail brandishing. "I'm perfectly able to take care o' myself, t'ank 'ya very much."  
Once a moment of brief dithering elapsed, the smoky grey cat thrust herself onward without assisting Crow. _Should I offer as well? _Graytail contemplated, yet recalled that Crow seemed adept enough with her paws to lacerate the shoulder of a SpiritClan warrior. Moreover, would it further invoke a lack of contentedness against Graytail? Already, uncouth behaviours had been demonstrated by Crow.  
"Git on up 'ere!" Presently, the achromatic female warrior discerned the elderly rogue cat perched atop the zenith. "Don't wanna keep 'em waitin', do 'ya?"  
Vaulting upward, she pursued austerely, attempting to compile a proper description which might serve to assuage the demise of a Clanmate - to no avail.

* * *

Amidst tousled and rusting spacious fronds of fern whose serrated and desiccated extremities caressed a coat of orange, Autumn reclined. Obscurities fashioned by the distended silhouette of a malformed spur of dolerite to her rear, encrusted by intermittently strewn wads of stunted moss and friable lichen within minute niches spanning the breadth of either side and desiccated leaves upon its uppermost, wholly enveloped the founder. Yet Graytail discerned her austere countenance riddled by disquiet. Autumn, it seemed probable, had awaited the forthcoming reappearance of the patrol commanded by her achromatic warrior, which had departed at dawn, thereby possessing a justified trepidation concerning their absence.  
"What have we here, Graytail?" Clanmates thronged nearer, decreasing their proximity and seemingly confining the achromatic warrior until agitation and woe bridled her pelt.  
Presently, respirations emanating from Redfall oscillated the gossamer hairs of her ear. "You have served AutumnClan enough today, Graytail. Allow me to suffer presenting this tragedy to my kin while you see your wounds tended to and rest."  
Evanescently revelling in the concept of evading forlorn gazes and discordant keening, Graytail sincerely bore the persuasion accompanied by the allure. Yet this obligation should be yoked to Graytail - and no cat else. "I am perfectly able to explain our circumstances to Autumn," Graytail asserted ceremoniously. "But you may fetch Stormstripe. This news should be delivered to him as well." Whilst Redfall accelerated toward the curvatures of the thorn tunnel so as to seek Stormstripe, Graytail assuredly approached Autumn, albeit palpitations beset her.  
_CloudClan, help me. _Internally, Graytail beseeched the spectres of cats bygone at the brandish of her leader's tail. Accompanying Autumn to the eroding confines of her den comprised of dolerite wedges, Graytail primed a speech once more. No sooner than warrior and leader reclined, Stormstripe slew to a cessation of gait, amber eyes exuding apprehension. "Redfall informed me that you requested my presence, Graytail," the grey tabby strove to restore a regulated rate of respiration whilst he clarified. Subsequently, his speech was punctuated by guttural inhalations. "Whatever is the matter?"  
_Speak now. Do not withhold the information from them, no matter how grievous it is. _Coercing herself to address her leader and deputy, Graytail commenced the tale, "The patrol commenced without a hitch. As we neared the gorge, SpiritClan launched an unprecedented assault." Apprehensive concerning the dreadful subsequent news to utter, Graytail inhaled, "Whitepelt was slain."  
"Our Clanmate, Whitepelt? _Dead_?" Incredulous, Stormstripe reiterated. Adjacent, Autumn seemingly wilted, emerald eyes presently obscured by woes. "What became of his body? Did you provide him with a proper funeral already?"  
"Bumbletail of SpiritClan thrust him into the gorge," Graytail vacuously clarified. "There was no corpse for homecoming without the loss of other lives."  
Countenances of leader and deputy seemingly waned further into despondency. "May his soul find rest with CloudClan, no matter whether his body is sheltered by earth or water," Autumn exhaled resignedly.  
"But not all of my information should be perceived as grave," the achromatic warrior proceeded, presently enlivened. "Whitepelt lives still, though among warriors of the heavens, and his legacy is borne through his brother and the kits that Sootclaw expects to bear by him. And three cats which spared me from suffering a similar fate by our foes and request your permission as to whether they may or may not join AutumnClan."  
Ardent emerald eyes affixed Graytail; Autumn appeared quite invigorated. "If you swear truly, then perhaps such a wretched day as this is marked by some blessing." Ever imperial, the orange tabby arose. "AutumnClan should not be spared of this news, nor should I permit our guests to long await my decision."  
_If only you knew how infuriated Crow would become for any lengthy duration of waiting, _Graytail ruminated derisively.  
Autumn galloped toward the oblique mouth of her den, enmeshed skein of suspended lichen caressing the breadth of her spine whilst she departed. Seemingly lengthy moments elapsed where the orange tabby was wholly obscured from sight. Punctuations in the flora provided the merest of glimpses of Autumn ascending the breadth of a path, comprised wholly of disarrayed boulders, through a sequence of deft hurdles. Upon surmounting, the orange tabby proclaimed summons. "Cats of AutumnClan, please gather rapidly. Much imperative information is to be delivered to you."  
Graytail, accompanied by Stormstripe, participated. Stunted tussocks bowed beneath vast paws as sister and brother strode toward Clanmates. Such an assembly, it seemed, scarcely required any duration prior to its commencement, as warriors loitered whilst Graytail and her companions spoke and the search patrol headed by Stormstripe accompanied him.  
Posture decorous, the founder of AutumnClan proclaimed, "SpiritClan have launched an unprecedented assault against one of our patrols." Caterwauls of unbridled wrath kindled amongst the throng. Gesticulating for hush, Autumn sombrely proceeded, "During this fray, Whitepelt was slain and his corpse was engulfed by the waters of the gorge." Submerged by additional ireful exclamations and expletives was the latter portion of her sentence. "Though we may be unable to shelter him beneath earth, we shall sit vigil in memoriam at rise of evening. And Sootclaw expects his kits, which shall know of the courage that their father possessed." Assuaged at the extension of his legacy, gratified murmurs pealed about Graytail; Sootclaw baulked at innumerable gazes and considerations. "And AutumnClan would have suffered a loss far greater if not for the aid of three rogues. Graytail has informed me that she too would have become a casualty if not for these rogues, and in gratitude, I extend a position in AutumnClan as they desire."  
"T'ank 'ya, Autumn," Crow drawled, strutting from amidst the throng. "But I come 'cause o' my kin, Quicksilver and Cinders." Whilst the grizzled rogue proceeded to drone explanatorily onward, both youths bashfully sneaked nearer to their kin. "Only two remainin' kits o' my sister - she kitted five, but lost two o' 'em to cold and 'nother to humans. I tol' that at young'un to keep away from 'em, but he hadn't the sense to jus' 'ear me out, 'ya know?"  
"Truly." Tones akin to moderate brusqueness divulged how seemingly disgruntled Autumn felt concerning the petty, incoherent digressing to which she was subjected. "Now, if you will pardon me, I should like to commence the ceremony." Similarly irked, Crow paced rearward, releasing a phlegmy and contemptuous sniff. "Quicksilver and Cinders, please stand forward." Both rogues strode past Crow, earnest gazes affixed to Autumn. "Quicksilver," Autumn deduced that the silver tomcat whose unctuous fur marked by ebony tabby markings was Quicksilver - and her deduction seemed to have been accurate, as he imperceptibly bowed his expansive head, "do you pledge allegiance to AutumnClan? Will you pledge to regard all of your new Clanmates as kin?"  
Spherical pale green orbs exuded sincerity. "I swear upon my life," the silver tomcat pledged sombrely.  
"Then from this day forth, you are a warrior of AutumnClan, known as Silvermask." Averting her gaze to Cinders, Autumn distributed an identical prompt. "Cinders, do you pledge allegiance to AutumnClan? Will you pledge to regard all of your new Clanmates as kin?"  
More timidly than her predecessor, Cinders stated, "I shall."  
Yet Autumn regarded the proclamation as though both littermates spoke with identical certitude. "Then from this day forth, you are a warrior of AutumnClan, known as Cindermist."  
Once Quicksilver and Cinders received the titles of warriors, Autumn brandished her tail so as to obtain the considerations of Crow, albeit qualms as to how the grizzled rogue could properly provide service to the Clan at such an age rendered her countenance taut. _Do not be deceived, Autumn. Her claws are as barbed as her tongue. _Perhaps Crow discerned her aliment, for she stated, "'Nah, I don't want no part o' this. No Clan o' warriors 'd like me. Too ole' an' a waste o' prey."  
Graytail reeled. From where were such meek statements derived?  
"No, Crow!" Cindermist beseeched, pale blue eyes distended so spherically that they appeared as twin moons. Presently, Graytail recalled never perceiving the voice of the seemingly bashful smoky grey warrior prior and deemed it quite shrill. "Stay with us! You've come all this way; don't allow it to be for nothing!"  
"Bah! Don't be foolish now, young'un. No Clan o' fierce, fightin' warriors 'd like 'un ole'un like me."  
Imploringly, Cindermist cast her gaze upon Autumn. _She is right, _Graytail conceded whilst she surveyed the pensive countenance of her leader. _Do not permit kin to experience divide. Kits could inform me that these cats have some bond which has been forged of the strongest material!  
_"You pose an excellent vantage, Crow," the orange tabby proceeded methodically, attempting to remain tactful. "Each of these 'fierce, fighting warriors', as you so put it, eventually age and subsequently will be unable to provide services to the Clan." Resplendent emerald eyes combed the throng; Graytail ebulliently awaited the clarification of Autumn's epiphany. "Should they be exiled after all the frays in which they have engaged? Should they be exiled after all the subsequent generations they have provided us with? Should they be exiled after moon upon moon of loyalties which they have demonstrated? Certainly _not_. All warriors deserve retirement once their service is complete; this shall be our honour to them." Regarding the heavens, Autumn appealed of her ancestors, "Spirits of CloudClan, I entreat you to consider my proposal and bless if it should be in accordance with your will. I propose that any cat of a Clan may retire for the services they provided." Whilst ovations of endorsement commenced, Graytail scarcely perceived Autumn imploringly address Crow. "Remain here, with your kin, if you will. Kin are one of the most imperative subjects to which we must remain loyal."  
Chastened, Crow imperceptibly inclined her muzzle to signify consent. "But I don't wan' no Clan name."  
"Very well," Autumn assented. Caterwauling to her Clanmates, Autumn resumed, "Greet your Clanmates, AutumnClan. Silvermask and Cindermist, warriors whose service will persist for moons ahead, and Crow, who achieved her rest by sparing a Clanmate from death and fulfilling the desires of her kin."  
"Silvermask! Cindermist! Crow! Silvermask! Cindermist! Crow!" AutumnClan chorused.


	14. Chapter 7 (not yet updated)

Ceasing midstride adjacent to the thorn barrier, Heatherpaw awaited the arrival of fellow apprentices Rowanpaw, Larchpaw, and Aspenpaw. Since Inkstar recently discerned that the three young cats should advance from apprentices to warriors (mostly at the inciting of their mentors), the ebony leader sought to implement a method to demonstrate the theory. Heatherpaw heard it rumored by the trio that 'assessments' would indicate if an apprentice was an adept hunter. _Why not battle tactics? That is mandatory in our training, albeit a small amount. So why is it not present in the assessment?_

"Hello, Heatherpaw," Rowanpaw chirruped, bushy tail suspended like the arcing plumes of a feather behind her. The brown tabby apprentice, albeit initially alarmed by the appearance of the littermates (since they severed her of her intense concentration), was again immersed in a bout of intrigue.

Heatherpaw's mother, Creamtuft (formerly a kittypet by the name of Cream Puff), was coerced from her home approximately eighteen moons ago when her humans abruptly departed. Cream Puff and her sister, Doe, together survived in the blossoming wilderness – until Doe encountered a rogue cat whose very presence caused her to swoon. Creamtuft loathed the tom (though unaware of why she felt so) and consistently warned her sister to remain free of his influence. However, when Doe informed Creamtuft that she was anticipating the arrival of the rogue cat's kits, Creamtuft instigated a row which caused both cats to diverge from one another, hostile blood broiling between them. Whilst she meandered through the forest, Creamtuft encountered a former kittypet who took her in with the expansion of the cold season. His superficial amiability disappeared with the onset of dusk and for the entire duration of a night, Creamtuft resided in his house of torment. At dawn, she was able to attain liberty, but within weeks, she was beset with illness. A fox later located her den and Creamtuft was forced into the wilderness as she kitted. Early spring snows did not quell matters either, as Creamtuft almost bled to death. Thankfully, a border patrol of EclipseClan cats located her and by Juniperheart's deft paws, Creamtuft recovered. However, one of her kits perished (Creamtuft later named this small cream kit Lilykit).

Heatherpaw had never known kin (other than Creamtuft), and the closest she possessed was Rowanpaw, Larchpaw, and Aspenpaw. Creamtuft mentioned locating Doe's corpse (even confronting Doe's former mate over the matter) but never her kits. Because the trio were raised without the presence of a mother and possessed an uncanny resemblance to Doe, Creamtuft often saw them as her sister's kits (taking every visible opportunity to dote on them, as if that might amend her wrong).

"Quit dawdling, Heatherpaw," Whitetail gently spoke. "The others are waiting on us."

Heatherpaw bounded forward in an attempt to eclipse her apprehensions with adrenaline. Ahead, Rowanpaw's tail bobbed in a manner comparable to a flailing squirrel. Aspenpaw and Larchpaw flanked their littermates, conversing in hushed tones. Heatherpaw could scarcely discern the words they uttered, save for: "What are you going to do now that you're about to be a warrior and Vinepaw is still an apprentice?"

Rowanpaw loped to a halt, mimicking the actions of her mentor, Inkstar; Heatherpaw awaited her response with baited breath. Then the epiphany: why, exactly, did this concern her? All cats aged and had kits of their own when the time was right. No, it was more a matter of… _we're yet too young_, Heatherpaw conceded.

Inkstar imperiously rid her voice of raspy tones, while simultaneously directing the attention of the cats present to the speech ahead. "For moons, you three apprentices have prepared to become warriors. Here is the final test. Your mentors and I will be watching you as you hunt. Heatherpaw and Whitetail will act as our guest surveyors. Do well, and I am certain of your imminent success."

At the summons, the apprentices lunged forward into the interwoven bracken stalks, moving centrifugally from the Crystal Pool. Mere moments after their disappearance, Inkstar signaled for the scant group to spread. Fernberry and Leafnose padded after their apprentices, Rowanpaw and Aspenpaw, respectively. Heatherpaw stalked in the direction of Rowanpaw, treading in the pawsteps of Inkstar. In past moons, the ebony leader sheltered herself in Eclipse's den, dirtied and reticent. Now, her pale eyes radiated enthusiasm and pleasure like twin suns as she surveyed the apprentice she instructed in prior moons.

But said internal hope dissipated with the sounds of a fray ahead. Claws rent fur; blood's acidity tainted the air inundating Heatherpaw's nostrils. "Get off my sister, you fiend!" Aspenpaw shrieked. Heatherpaw glimpsed her tabby-and-white pelt tackle a brown-and-cream cat. Was that Meadowthorn of SpiritClan? Now that Heatherpaw was closer, advancing toward the fray, the recognized the muscled shape of the Clan deputy, Falcontalon, and of a fellow apprentice named Timberpaw.

Heatherpaw hurled herself at Timberpaw, whose fangs delved into Whitetail's shoulder fur. "What are you doing, trespassing here? Release my Clanmate, coward!" Latching his sable scruff between her jaws, the brown tabby apprentice attempted to free her mentor.

Timberpaw rent a clod of fur from Whitetail's shoulder, strewing droplets of crimson as both cats stumbled backward. "My Clanmates and I have already fought through the defenses of AutumnClan and DarkClan. Only EclipseClan bars us from StreamClan."

"And what wrong have StreamClan done to you?" Heatherpaw caustically remarked.

"I'll give no more information," Timberpaw retorted, peeling back his lips to reveal rows of fangs scintillating with crimson. "EclipseClan are our enemies."

Heatherpaw swiped at Timberpaw; the apprentice almost collapsed atop himself. "Fool!" Heatherpaw stooped to hiss in his serrated ear. "We never had to be your enemies. But because you've shattered the warrior code, it seems to be that we are."

There was a mournful yowl which commanded the essence of Heatherpaw's attention. _Inkstar! _Peering about the fray, she noticed Meadowthorn looming above Inkstar, her dark blue eyes glistening with menace.

Heatherpaw leapt across the broad back of a SpiritClan warrior, latching onto Meadowthorn and unbalancing the tabby-and-cream cat. "Stay away from our leader!"

"Too late," Meadowthorn leered. "I've already managed to rob her of a life, if not more."

Heatherpaw scored her talons between Meadowthorn's eyes. Her opponent grimaced as rivulets of the viscous substance hindered her sight. For multiple moments, she sought to free herself, scrabbling rashly until one of her lashes struck Heatherpaw in the stomach. Winded, Heatherpaw landed upon the soil, the sensation of ebony blotches storming across her vision.

"Get up." Amidst her daze, Heatherpaw vacantly gazed at the imperial form of a cat from her Clan. Another patrol, comprising Barkclaw, Blackthorn, and Creekfrost, had somehow been enlightened of the dispute and proffered aid to their Clanmates.

"Get out of our territory!" Creekfrost pounced upon Falcontalon. "You CloudClan forsaken brutes have no concern for the warrior code!" Tufts of fur swirled about the grey tabby as he demonstrated no mercy to the SpiritClan deputy.

Heatherpaw hastily stood and Blackthorn paced backward. "Get to Inkstar at once and detach her from this battle. She may have recovered, thanks to your intervention, but she is in no state to continue. I'll hold the SpiritClan warriors away from you." With an ireful, discordant hiss, Blackthorn cast her talons upon Boulderjaw, producing a ghastly incision at his side before dragging him to the soil.

Heatherpaw snaked between the sprawled limbs of a leggy russet tabby tom, ducking so as not to avert his attention from his visible opponent. For good measure, however, as she emerged on his opposite side, Heatherpaw scored his flank with the claws affixed to her hindpaws. Foxbird yowled agonizingly and Fernberry delved his fangs into the tom's forepaw, causing him to crumple.

Before Fernberry might thank her, Heatherpaw moved forward, distinguishing Inkstar's ebony pelt ahead. Timberpaw and Mottlewing detained the thrashing leader beneath their paws, rancor evident in their belligerent eyes and dilated irises. Heatherpaw yowled her fury, albeit above the din, her ire went unheeded by the enemy. Surreptitiously, the brown tabby apprentice ducked into a tunnel comprised of entwining branches of bushes and scampered forward, crouching and with clandestine steps. At the mouth of the bush, she dived at Timberpaw, securing a blow with the accuracy of a viper. Mottlewing was notified of the presence of an enemy and bit into Heatherpaw's ear. Inkstar was able to stand and valiantly attempt to detach Mottlewing from her target, but the damage was already inflicted. Blood oozed from a sizable gash upon Heatherpaw's ear.

"Black – Blackthorn sent me to fetch you," Heatherpaw panted as Mottlewing and Timberpaw absconded.

"While I appreciate her gesture, possessing leadership does not liberate me of battle," Inkstar responded solemnly.

Yet in spite of her bravado, Heatherpaw noted the injuries of her leader and the exhaustion evident in her rheumy eyes. What, exactly, was the appearance of a leader in the aftermath of losing a life?

"Look!" Heatherpaw inhaled joyously. "SpiritClan are leaving!"

Inkstar breathed out her pent up apprehension before collapsing onto the earth. Before Heatherpaw might move to proffer support, Blackthorn and Barkclaw approached.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Fernberry calmly noted as her fellow warriors bolstered Inkstar upon their shoulders.

"Let us fetch her to camp rapidly then," Barkclaw stated brusquely, padding onward.

As Barkclaw and Blackthorn paced past Heatherpaw, the brown tabby apprentice discerned hushed words. "If only Sun were here," Blackthorn murmured. Heatherpaw was unsure how to response, since she rarely heard Blackthorn speak of her sister, especially not in such regretful tones.

"Is Inkstar alright?" Rowanpaw hastened toward her Clanmates.

"She will live, with CloudClan's blessing," Creekfrost clarified with a pensive twitch of his whiskers. "Only they know that our retaliation against SpiritClan was justified. And you fought well, thanks to the training she provided you with. Come now, you should have your wounds seen to."

"Especially you, Heatherpaw," Fernberry chimed. "Great CloudClan, that gash on your ear is dreadful!"

_I had forgotten about that._

* * *

By the eve of the subsequent day, Inkstar had seemingly mended, as had Heatherpaw (though the poultice remained still on her injured ear). When the beckons arose from the ebony leader at nightfall, Heatherpaw identified the reason – further demonstrated when she sighted the appearance of the three apprentices beneath the boulder. _What will their new names be? More so, what might my name become - when my day has come to pass?_

"Cats of EclipseClan, I have gathered the whole of you today because of the events of yesterday. Although our apprentices were deliberately assailed by SpiritClan warriors, they fought in the manner of warriors. For that reason alone, it has come to my attention that these three apprentices are capable of defending EclipseClan. Rowanpaw, Larchpaw, and Aspenpaw, please stand forward at this time.

"Rowanpaw, I assign to you the title of Rowanfall, for your tail appears like a falling feather. Larchpaw, I assign to you the title of Larchtail, because your tail is long and thin like the trunk of a larch tree. Aspenpaw, I assign to you the title of Aspengaze, since you have keen eyes with which to spot prey from distances away. Clanmates, welcome your fellow warriors."

"Rowanfall! Larchtail! Aspengaze! Rowanfall! Larchtail! Aspengaze!" Varying tones of voice arose in a chorus to greet the three newly appointed warriors. No cat seemed more pleased than Creamtuft, whose golden eyes radiated joy like twin suns.

Yet Heatherpaw was disconcerted. _These cats may or may not be our kin. Will my mother be more pleased when I am appointed a warrior? Or does she care more for Rowanfall, Larchtail, and Aspengaze than me?_

"And on a final note," Inkstar's decree silenced the cacophony. "Another apprentice fought well yesterday. However, she is yet young to become a warrior as her peers have. But we do honor the courage of young Heatherpaw."

"Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw!"

And rightfully proud was Heatherpaw.


	15. Chapter 8 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Skypaw_

* * *

Opalescent eyes skimmed radiant surroundings. _Where am I? _A mere tentative shift of white paws instigated keening to arise from shaded depressions lining a scintillating path which rapidly meandered ahead. These wails seemed rather comparable to a muted, perpetual drone in which all participants uttered a unified message of death._ Has not one life been already destroyed by prophesies of death? Though in the end, that death spared my life.  
_At its termination were three familiar figures, one of which was deceased. Acornpaw assumed a stance as though to somehow brace her form. Marshpaw, white paws sullied with crimson, cast a malicious glare upon the corpse of Vinepaw. _Marshpaw murders Vinepaw?_ Clarity was provided for the circumstance, yet the propelling motive vexed._ Great CloudClan, how could this be so? How could you allow the kin of a medicine cat to murder?  
_Then a notion: would Acornpaw become the subsequent target? As a comrade and fellow medicine cat apprentice, should such an occurrence be permitted? Propelled to hasten toward Acornpaw, the brown-and-white tabby scarcely travelled before slewing to a cessation.  
Radiance enveloped young Acornpaw and expanded centrifugally. Bound to a ruinous gale, the shaded landscape deteriorated into serrated shards, lying serenely upon a blank earth. A sufferer, too, to the consequence of the gale, Skypaw sustained her position by delving her talons into stony soil. Upon salvage of her gaze, Acornpaw had come to morph.  
A single, radiant star graced her forehead. Emerald eyes were luminous in a manner comparable to the star. By a mere flourish of her talons, Marshpaw was felled. Crimson exuded from his convulsing form, especially from a rivulet by his gaping mouth. Acornpaw exhibited no remorse.  
"_Beware. When kin fight kin, death is inevitable._"  
The brown-and-white tabby mutely imbibed the scene accompanied by its prophecy. _I already received this prophecy before! Yet I was unenlightened as to its intent. __Vinepaw and Marshpaw engage in a fatal quarrel which ceases with the death of Vinepaw by Marshpaw. Regardless that Marshpaw is her kin, she displayed impartiality. Those who murder must suffer the consequence of their actions. Acornpaw, no, Acornstar is meant for the path of a warrior and not of a medicine cat.  
_Skypaw awoke mere moment before dawn ascended. _Not a moment should be wasted. Sparrowheart, I will return to you once I am through with the message I must deliver. This sole favor I owe to Eclipse and his Clanmates, especially with its weightiness._

* * *

Clandestinely obscuring her form and noise as she treaded amidst the dense undergrowth, Skypaw evaded inquiry as she approached the stone hollow where she and her Clanmates once assumed residence. Fronds of fern touched by rust and gold grazed emaciated digits along the length of her tapering shoulders. Bramble tendrils laced amidst her white paws, their barbs within potentially injurious proximity. _I come, Acornpaw.  
_"Inkstar?" Skypaw ceased her gait momentarily so as to perceive the muted voices ahead. "Are you alright?" Upon the addition of silence, Skypaw discerned that the fretful cat was Nightleaf, the sole littermate of Inkstar. _Whatever is the matter? _Blanching at the abrupt collision of flesh and stone which ensured, Skypaw scarcely perceived Nightleaf shrilling the name of her sister.  
Onward, she thrust herself through the undergrowth, treading upon the spine of a bramble. Albeit her forepaw smarted with individual strides and produced a slight wake of crimson, Skypaw commenced to lope.  
"Fetch Juniperheart and Acornpaw," commanded Brackenheart.  
_Are they not in camp?  
_Skypaw, no longer immersed in a mesh of flora but amidst a presently vacant space, was almost bowled over by Fennelpaw. "What in CloudClan's name?" The marbled apprentice puffed, scrutinizing Skypaw through golden slits.  
"I came to help." The medicine cat apprentice vindicated, praying that Fennelpaw would fathom her purpose. "Do not allow my appearance here to hinder you of your duties."  
Tersely assenting by the slightest inclination of his head, Fennelpaw did not hesitate to bound onward, selecting the route from whence the brown-and-white tabby approached. His discordant, repetitive shrills were perceived by Skypaw even as she hastened through the tunnel of thorns, regarding not the hitch of her fur upon thorns nor the rivulets of blood subsequent of follicle damage.  
A densely clustered mass of pelts comprising EclipseClan warriors served to greatly obscure Inkstar's convulsing form, only splotches of her ebony pelt visible through gaps produced by splayed legs. Inquisitive yet alarmed eyes were possession of cats which bore witness to the agony but could render no facilitation. "Move aside, please," Skypaw piped.  
Much to the dismay of Skypaw, a warrior with whom she was acquainted bridled. "Why have DarkClan sent a cat here?" The icy irises of Creekfrost mirrored the indignation evident in the spinous hairs spanning the length of his grey tabby pelt. "What's more, the _apprentice _medicine cat!"  
Regarding not the public contempt and abashing, Skypaw murmured, "CloudClan commanded that I come." She addressed Lunarbreeze. In moons before Acornpaw became apprenticed to Juniperheart, Lunarbreeze seemed often to aid in the medicine den or accompany Juniperheart to fetch herbs. "Have you any chervil or marigold?" Merely by surveying the ebony leader, Skypaw deduced that Inkstar was engrossed in the throes of some infection.  
Lunarbreeze breathlessly uttered, "We should. I'll see to it." As the patched tri-colored cat made haste toward the medicine den, Skypaw exclaimed, "Check for feverfew as well! Inkstar will require it to ease her temperature!"  
That much was valid, as Inkstar's ebony coat was tarnished with conspicuous, unreasonably dark and moist daubs, a product of excess sweat exuding from her glands. Moreover, saliva secreted from the parted jaws of the ebony leader.  
_Help has arrived, Inkstar. Hold on a moment longer. CloudClan forbid that I came all this way to have you lose the remainder of your lives.  
_"Here are the herbs you requested," Lunarbreeze thrust the muddled assortment of flora at Skypaw. "We do not seem to have any feverfew in the store at the moment, I'm afraid. Can you do without?" Emerald eyes affixed azure; the brown-and-white tabby latched onto the unuttered apprehension exuding from Lunarbreeze. _You can fix her, right?  
_Heeding not the galling apprehension and harrying eyes, Skypaw commenced her sequence of tasks. She thrust the potent marigold bud into her parched pallet, instantaneously commencing to masticate the tangerine petals. Extract eddied toward her throat, coalescing with saliva produced by the action.  
Expelling the sodden mass, Skypaw plastered the poultice atop festering lesions located amidst the dense furs of Inkstar's scruff, whose uncleansed state was evident by profuse scales of dandruff. _Did she contract this wound when DarkClan failed to contain the advances of SpiritClan? It appeared to never have been treated. Could thorough Juniperheart have failed to notice?  
_Within moments of application, all convulsing had been subdued and regulated breathing emitted from Inkstar. Alleviation of alarm was perceptible on the countenances of EclipseClan warriors; eyes uttered infinite gratitude. "She has been put at ease until Juniperheart arrives."  
"Stand aside." Pivoting at the decree of an accustomed voice, Skypaw sighted the horde diverge so that Juniperheart and Acornpaw might approach. No sooner than mentor and apprentice did not obstruct, the warriors agglomerated, obscuring the distant form of Fennelpaw. Stooping adjacent to Inkstar, the cream medicine cat of EclipseClan inhaled the scents of her leader, downy tabby tail oscillating. "Inkstar has been healed and the infection has eased from her body. Her fever has decreased significantly as well." Azure eyes fervently affixed Skypaw. "You have done well." Gleeful hails arose from EclipseClan cats, yet no trace of gratification awoke within the tabby-and-white apprentice. Juniperheart amplified her voice, shrilling, "EclipseClan are blessed that CloudClan so graciously sent you here today. Our ancestors truly watch over us."  
_How it is lovely for you to believe so. As for me, I cannot speak similarly. CloudClan have allowed the kin of a medicine cat to commit murder.  
_"Creekfrost and Barkclaw, please move Inkstar to her nest," the cream she-cat dictated. Pensively, her eyes spanned the dispersing assembly, as though pondering immediate action. "Acornpaw, please see if we have any feverfew or poppy seeds remaining in the store. If not, Lunarbreeze may take you into the forest to fetch some."  
"I need a moment alone with Acornpaw." Words, desperate in tone and unforeseen by Skypaw, erupted from the medicine cat apprentice of DarkClan. "If it holds no bother to you, Juniperheart," Skypaw hastily amended.  
"Of course," Juniperheart responded airily. "You have come this great distance; have this moment with your friend. The privacy of the medicine den should serve you well enough and when you are through, Acornpaw may see to our feverfew stocks."  
_Oh, that I wish the situation you portrayed was accurate!  
_Inquisitiveness emanated from Acornpaw, graver in its intensity than vague recollections of searing conflagrations within the confines of the DarkClan camp.  
Upon entering the medicine den, Acornpaw prompted: "Well?"  
Averse to the topic, Skypaw resignedly inhaled. _How might I begin to inform her of such a dire omen, much less its interpretation? It is quite weighty news, which will uproot her from her path.  
_"Skypaw, what is it? I know it of utmost importance. Moreover, I am prepared to accept any news, any omen, or any prophecy provided by CloudClan to you. Life may be riddled with as much animosity as it is with amiability."  
_Never waste a moment, was it? I believe I spoke it to heighten my courage.  
_"Acornpaw, your brothers will engage in a fatal quarrel," Skypaw soberly spoke. "Marshpaw will, someday, slay Vinepaw. I dreamt of it this night and CloudClan extended a prophecy to me."  
Solemnly, Acornpaw remarked, "I was already aware of these circumstances."  
_Already aware? If so, why was the prophecy delivered to me as well? Could this mean that I am to...?  
_Aghast, Skypaw murmured, "Have you no idea the meaning of this? You, Acornpaw, must forsake your position as medicine cat apprentice of EclipseClan and become a warrior."


	16. Chapter 9 (not yet updated)

_Perspective of Cloudpaw_

* * *

_You are to blame, Dawnsong!_ Bilious, Cloudpaw treaded adjacent to his mentor, Thundersky, achromatic furs comprising his pelt bridling. At decree of Dusk, both mentor and apprentice engaged in a methodical combing of the territory, seeking indicators of Amberpaw, whose absconding three days prior stupefied DuskClan. Exclusive to Cloudpaw and the other spawn of Dawnsong was her rationale for depature and speaking with verity concerning the circumstances would fracture the fidelity Cloudpaw stipulated of them. _If only you had never come to us in dreams, then Amberpaw would never have known the truth and never would've run away! Now she threatens the futures of us all! _Meddling gazes of warriors festered throughout his achromatic coat, seemingly singing until it became the shade of soot, stipulating not an addition to the seemingly innumerable fabrications which already he uttered. _What other option did I have but to lie? _  
Jayfur, mentor of Amberpaw, accompanied mentor and apprentice; presently, her saccharine azure gaze affixed Cloudpaw, perceiving the tautness of his gait. _Your feigning will not sway me! I will never betray the truth to any cat! _Arcing his lip, the apprentice willed her to remove it. "Take heart, young Cloudpaw. Amberpaw would never forsake the Clan of her birth without impeccable rationale."  
_Is having the blood of EclipseClan in her veins rationale enough? _Possessing a greater acuity than his present enmity concerning Dawnsong within his eddying thoughts was the repugnant scenario in which Inkstar proclaimed that an apprentice of DuskClan known as Amberpaw had enlisted with EclipseClan. In successive days, Clanmates would incessantly query of him until his ire had so steeped that the abhorrent reality spewed from his lips. _I would be ostracized! E__very cat would test my loyalty, not only because Amberpaw left to be with her distant kin, but because I might be sympathetic toward EclipseClan or behave similarly!  
"Why encumber yourself with such concerns?" _Cloudpaw bridled as he envisioned Redpaw callously demeaning him._ "No Clan presently wars; loyalties scarcely possess any consequence."  
__He thinks he knows so much!_ _Always babbling about _stupid philosophies_ like the perfect medicine cat apprentice! _The achromatic apprentice piously leered. _I am capable of tending to myself, thank you very much, and my morals will always triumph over his - because Clan loyalty is always important! I will not be ostracized for the ruination of mine! _Albeit their sister absconded, Cloudpaw was inept to cease his quarrel, for all his arrogance.  
"Perhaps we should return to camp," Thundersky emphatically proclaimed. "Cloudpaw seems quite consternated."  
"I'm not..." the achromatic apprentice tetchily contested, yet his unarticulated words were punctured by a cacophony of bowing reeds, the percussion of bodies, and an incensed and peeved hiss. Maladroitly, Cloudpaw wallowed in the obscurities of rancid, unctuous marsh water.  
"See?" Thundersky prompted.  
"Leave me alone for once!" Uncouthly, the sullied apprentice howled. Lacking regard to any response - imploring voices in his wake and notions of a nearby HerbClan patrol included, he rashly scrabbled toward a hillock. Desiccated leaves, which his unsheathed talons impaled, fastened there and impeded his frenzied departure. Each thrust of his haunches occasioned another maladroit slither rearward; Cloudpaw abrasively shrilled as Thundersky and Jayfur fettered him until he discerned how guttural his very inhalations seemed. Only then did he stagnate and seal his eyelids, albeit his seething nonetheless persisted within. _What in the name of CloudClan caused you to lose your temper so? Now for sure there will be no evading the belief that I would flee, just as Amberpaw did! And for sure Redpaw will hear of this as well! You will not escape his chastenings._  
"Do you scent her?" Aroused from internal bedlam, Cloudpaw awaited the cessation of nebulous vision whilst he clambered upright from his bowed position against the earth. Jayfur reclined adjacent to the apprentice, albeit her brother inhaled the mildewed odours of leaf-mulch.  
"Yes," the enormous mackerel tabby responded despondently. "But the scent is much too stale."  
_Dawnsong's grave? Have we truly travelled this far south of the camp? _Yet an incline teeming with reedy, flaxen stalks divulged that his deduction was accurate. _At least her scent here is extremely stale._ Cloudpaw prayed that neither warrior would detect his scent atop the hillock, albeit he primed another fabrication should either. _I will just say that we all decided to meet back here after the night hunting session. No, it seems too forced. We all came here to pray for Amberpaw's safe return. That portrays me as being too sentimental, though... _Ire pulsated afresh throughout Cloudpaw. _See what all of this has caused?_  
"Perhaps her lack of presence here is for the best," Jayfur resumed wistfully.  
Moments of sober quiet elapsed until Thundersky languidly reiterated, "Perhaps." Azure eyes deviated heavenward, obstructed by the curvature of boughs teeming with ardent hues. "Only CloudClan can grant that we not bury another cat here."  
Cloudpaw could fathom the reference of his mentor to the pair of corpses harboured within the confines of the hillock: his mother, Dawnsong, and his sister, Russetkit. Merely by evoking her name, the achromatic apprentice instinctively bowed the hind leg which formerly suffered fracture but with successive days attained its faculties once more and now seemed mended. Inhaling, Cloudpaw did not anticipate the labour or oscillating of fractured ribs either. But Russetkit sustained internal injuries far more grave than he.  
_Russetkit and I never should have left the camp. She died and I almost missed my own apprentice ceremony. But that segement of my life is done and I should not elicit it any longer. Right? _Presently, fatigue saturated Cloudpaw to his very marrow. Culpability aroused rashes of woe and evanescent sensations of becoming vacuous.  
"We should return," Jayfur proposed, azure eyes inundated with a seemingly saccharine sympathy. "Cloudpaw should cleanse himself before the mud encrusts his fur, and Amberpaw would not have trespassed upon HerbClan territory without consent."  
Impassively, Thundersky inclined his muzzle, assenting. "True. Exerting him impractically could critically damage past injuries, and he should not be in that state - not in this moment, anyway."  
Jayfur arose, petulantly glowering at her brother. "Then perhaps we should leave at once." Cloudpaw could not discern the rationale for such a fluctuation in temperament. Both young warriors advanced from the awash bog toward the camp amidst forest, whilst the achromatic apprentice momentarily loitered at the tomb of his mother. _You may have behaved foolishly, feeling no consequence as you utilised others to maintain your secret, but we will not follow in your pawsteps. No cat aside from us will know of this, not so long as breath remains in my body! Amberpaw will be returned to DuskClan so that she cannot cause the demise of our futures. I may have been unable to convince her verbally, but I will use force if necessary! I belong to DuskClan and no Clan else and no cat should have cause to doubt my loyalty!_

* * *

_Perspective of Scarletpaw_

* * *

_Amberpaw, why did you leave? Don't you know that we suffer even greater difficulties with your disappearance?_ Albeit Scarletpaw did not explicitly accuse her sister for deliberately absconding, the russet apprentice nonetheless entreated her homecoming. _Our family threatens to crumble. Cloudpaw has entirely soured - I can scarcely speak to him without having my pelt scalded - and Redpaw has further isolated himself. Redpaw has always ruffled one Cloudpaw's fur, but now their quarrel has escalated to its worst! Lighttail has begun to accuse himself and the whole of DuskClan - they're all practically family - have been relentlessly searching for you!  
_"Are you alright, Scarletpaw?" Willowsong queried compassionately. Amidst her disconcerted plights, Scarletpaw had significantly gone astray from her patrol. Willowsong, it seemed, loitered adjacent, whereas Runningcloud and Blazingpaw stood decidedly apart.  
_How many attempts has she made to obtain my attention? _Scarletpaw mused, recoiling internally at the notion of her vacuously disregarding her mentor.  
Civilly, the russet apprentice responded, "You needn't worry, Willowsong. I'm fine."  
"How can she be?" Ahead, Blazingpaw stipulated in strident tones, dispersing the mantle of desiccated leaves as he cavorted toward Scarletpaw. Accompanying the wax of the prior moon had been the apprentice ceremony of her supposed kin; however, the hasty termination of the Meeting occasioned no proclamation of the new ranks for DuskClan. "Amberpaw is gone!" Sombrely informing his apprentice to remain silent, Runningcloud proceeded toward the destination. Yet the mackerel ginger tabby with barbed fur did not comply, indignantly yowling, "But she's my kin too, you know!"  
_At least, you believe her to be kin, _Scarletpaw rectified his statement. _No blood between us may be shared. Oh, how can I live this beautiful lie?  
_"Come on," Blazingpaw appealed, perceiving the despondency saturating into her marrow. "If we find Amberpaw before she comes home, she's been away for fewer days, right?" Much too anguished to utter a syllable without weeping, Scarletpaw merely addressed her peer with an appreciative incline of her head before trotting in his wake.  
_I even _know _that we are searching in the wrong direction! _Contrition induced sensations of nausea. _Amberpaw headed toward the western border, toward the direction of EclipseClan, I suppose. Cloudpaw and I followed her all the way there. But we lied, even informed Dusk that we followed her scent trail in the direction of the eastern border! When will this end? _Scarletpaw ruminated wretchedly.  
When the easternmost breadth of markers inundated her nostrils, Scarletpaw gazed upon the seemingly perpetual expanse of wilderness. _What could be beyond these scent markers? I know that it would be more forest, but how far does the forest stretch? Could I even travel that far? _Elation subsequent of the intrigue of voyaging through alien territory evanescently kindled between her flesh and pelt until her allegiance blighted it. _My home is with DuskClan. I should possess no desire to be elsewhere.  
But what of Amberpaw? _Niggling apprehension surfaced within her eddying meditations. _What if her loyalties are no longer possession of DuskClan? What if she has felt the desire to be elsewhere and travelled to EclipseClan, where she will stay? _Scarletpaw mused plaintively. _Would I leave her to be alone in an unknown place, or w__ould I journey after my sister?  
_For all the assuaging of the russet apprentice that her kin she would always favour, she could not envision any life aside from DuskClan.  
Runningcloud, whose excellent nose could discern any variety of scents, deviated his amber eyes from the soil toward the remainder of the patrol. "Amberpaw has not been here since before the Meeting. More than likely on any border or hunting patrol."  
Scarletpaw grimaced internally at his jibe; the vindication as to why Amberpaw departed in their company but the party decreased in number upon its return had been something akin to that all littermates became discontented and determined to hunt at night. _She simply became confused as to her whereabouts. That means she could be anywhere. But I know that was all another beautiful lie. Amberpaw is far from here._ Nonetheless, she compacted her jaws so as to encumber her speech, which would surely heighten scepticism against all. Moreover, Cloudpaw would doubtlessly prove exasperated that she uttered additional fabrications without first obtaining his consent. _He__ and Redpaw have already distanced themselves from one another over this. The last thing I want is for my relationship with Cloudpaw to fracture too, especially when it is already so tentative - and the only thing keeping us together at this point is the secret we share.  
_"No sense in wasting additional efforts here," Runningcloud tersely decreed as he advanced onward. "We should return to the camp and report our findings."  
_Does the Clan blame us for the loss of Amberpaw? _A skein of dolefulness haphazardly entwined within the confines of her belly as Scarletpaw regarded the peeved countenance of Runningcloud. _Have we done the thing Cloudpaw desired least - to have the whole of DuskClan doubt us - merely by lying? Could it be better to speak the truth? No. I have to trust that my brother is right about this. He has always been best fit to lead us. What cat else would have taken us to be with Dawnsong in her dying moments? What cat else would be clever enough to lie on our behalf and protect the truth of our heritage?  
_And to contemplate him at present! Scarletpaw glimpsed the downy achromatic coat of her brother lumbering decidedly some distance apart from the pair of warriors accompanying him: Thundersky and Jayfur. Recalling that his section to comb was within proximity of the southern border, which they shared with HerbClan, the russet apprentice despondently identified their homecoming would not be accompanied with any fresh indicators. _Just like my patrol. If any of us locate any scent trail, it should be Redpaw. _Her red tabby brother scoured the western border presently with Dusk and Faintlight, his mentor.  
Scarletpaw accelerated along the breadth of the incline toward her brother, whose characteristic poise signified that, no matter his inward strife, he managed to maintain himself. For that, Scarletpaw experienced simultaneous spasms of admiration and envy. Yet she could deceive as well as him and that would manifest as the façade of an ideal sister, distraught and oblivious as to the rationale of departure for Amberpaw. Applying her muzzle to his shoulder, Scarletpaw inhaled hoarsely, tones pealing with anguish. "Don't worry. Amberpaw will come home soon."  
As though her assuaging was unessential, Cloudpaw ominously gazed at Scarletpaw. "I _will_ bring her home to us again. DuskClan cannot survive without her."

* * *

_Perspective of Redpaw_

* * *

Resolute concerning the homecoming of Amberpaw, Redpaw treaded adjacent to the breadth of the western border, to the rear of Faintlight and Dusk. _It is quite forthcoming._ Indeed, the red tabby tom genuinely persuaded himself that he glimpsed her honey-coloured pelt accelerating toward them, presently obscured by moorland tussocks. _CloudClan informed me that a cat would encounter its loyalties tried. Perhaps such a portent could be applicable to all... yet I sense innately that Amberpaw is none other than the cat which it concerns.  
_The doleful broodings of some cat initially detonated within his mind in the manner of a cataclysm which hastily came to saturate his marrow with oceans of woe. Accustomed to paroxysms of emotion stemming from his Clanmates, Redpaw nonchalantly advanced whilst he awaited the manifestation into apparent ruminations.  
_I failed Dawnsong. _Contrition steeped the internal tones of Dusk. _And I vowed to you, CloudClan, that I would not fail her kits as I failed her. I have, though. One of them has vanished and no cat is able to find her. CloudClan, grant her safety, wherever she may walk now.  
Take heart, Dusk. _Redpaw implored, albeit he was aware she would be inept to discern his response, the red tabby deemed it a necessity nonetheless to proffer as the placebo would assuage emotions which presently asphyxiated him. _She will return. _The apprentice in question validated such a profession as her emotional gale similarly immersed him.  
_Do they know? _Dusk swivelled first left, then right, as though seeking some indicator of Amberpaw. _They must know. _Yet her assessing golden gaze loitered upon him. _Redpaw must know. He must have received a sign of sorts.  
_Redpaw had never explicitly been interrogated concerning the circumstances; for this he was quite appreciative, as he would be unable to utter a falsehood, no matter how this may have vexed Cloudpaw. And for all his rash and bilious behaviours, Redpaw did not desire to irk his brother. However, Cloudpaw stipulated hush of Redpaw whilst he detailed their account of hunting at night among trees. Lighttail, their supposed father, had endorsed the falsehood - which Redpaw could not have foreseen.  
_"It still would have been quite dark in spite of the full moon," the ivory tom had asserted. "These cats are only apprentices and anything might have occurred."  
_Lighttail had proceeded to propose an assortment of conceivable fates: Amberpaw may have encountered a cavity in the earth and collapsed, she may have encountered a creature such as a badger or fox, Amberpaw might have located some aerial prey and in the adrenaline of the pursuit departed from DuskClan territory, or that she might have sustained injuries and be marooned somewhere.  
_Unfortunately, none of those are actuality._

_Deciduous forest obscured the achromatic coat of Cloudpaw, yet Redpaw nonetheless discerned his shrill stipulations.  
"Get back here!" His brother caterwauled cholericly, paws raucously dispersing the mantle of desiccated leaves in pursuit. "Disloyal! Traitor! How could you leave us like this?" Scarletpaw accelerated after Cloudpaw, entreating him to cease, whilst Redpaw stagnated at present position. Words unarticulated thronged against his vocal cords. How might he commence to persuade them? Clarification would divulge secrets whose sole confidence was in the red tabby. Moreover, such an account would necessitate confiding a dream delivered by ancestors to apprentices and would likely provide Cloudpaw with innumerable reasons to loathe another littermate. "Come back here!" Upon receiving no response from Amberpaw, save for the muted noise of her galloping gait, a sequence of expletives emanated from Cloudpaw. _

Each alternative merely wrought additional grounds for furtive behaviours and innumerable apprehensions to bear.  
The muted, lacklustre tones of speech from Dusk resumed. _And e__ven if they do know, should I worry? _Lured to wholly devoting his concentration as though in a demonstration of courtesy, the apprentice medicine cat deviated from immersion in past to present. _CloudClan told me that a cat would find its loyalties tried. _Redpaw strove to uphold his impassive countenance, albeit ebullient revelry ignited between his flesh and pelt and opalescent hues detonated against his sealed eyelids, accompanied by ethereal cats whose fur was stippled with resplendent stars. Presently, all dissipated with the parting of eyelids and Redpaw primed himself for Dusk to proceed. _But should her loyalty not be possession of DuskClan? _The wiry mousy brown founder emphatically flourishing her head so as to dispel the query; Faintlight inquisitively inclined her head yet was subjected to a stare from Dusk which averted any remark. _The loyalties of her mother often were of a broader scale. Dawnsong did not care only for DuskClan; she cared for the safety of HerbClan warriors as well, knowing full well that they would suffer loss as we did should we have warred more. For that, I suppose I must be grateful. Perhaps she feels similarly? Perhaps Amberpaw has a friend in another Clan which requires help? Or... _Presently, distress billowed from Dusk and her gait accelerated. _Could she have gone to attempt to convince SpiritClan to return to the Meetings? _Toward the breadth of the northern border, a delineation occupied adjacently by SpiritClan, Redpaw galloped so as to maintain near to his mentor and leader. _She's too much like Dawnsong. And her mother was always so rash...  
__Yet Dawnsong was courageous for innumerable attempts to reconcile Dusk and Herb without bloodshed, _Redpaw desired to rectify. _And Amberpaw is an unique individual, not a replication of our mother. For what motive aside would CloudClan permit her to depart from us to recognise the grounds of her loyalty?  
_When Redpaw lacked in proper respiration, Dusk decelerated. Warriors of SpiritClan balefully treaded along the breadth of markers, their tails brandishing sanguinely and their ears adhered to the contours of their skulls. Four golden eyes assessed the throng for some indicator of a honey-coloured pelt in their midst. Chagrin simultaneously expanded from both leader and medicine cat upon not perceiving Amberpaw. _We search in the wrong direction.  
_"What reason do DuskClan have for being so near to SpiritClan territory?" queried the sinewy brown tabby that headed the patrol. His malignant and unnervingly appraising heterochromatic gaze proved a seemingly greater menace than his belligerent tones.  
"You are as near to our territory as we are to yours," Dusk asserted tactfully without defining any rationale.  
_I suppose it is prudent for her response to be as such. SpiritClan should neither attempt to assert dominance over another Clan nor attempt to instigate a quarrel. Moreover, they might erroneously conclude that we accuse them of abducting Amberpaw and utilise it as grounds for assault.  
_"And since when did DuskClan send their leader and medicine cats to patrol borders?" A scrawny black tom with unctuous fur simpered, his voice steeped with contempt and arrogance. "Have you come to attempt to convince Spirit to return to your pathetic Meetings by means of some fabricated omen?"  
Redpaw genuinely endeavoured not to wince subsequent of his disdainful jibe or utter some scathing remark. Certainly such an individual could not obtain contact with CloudClan, but rather a host of malevolent ancestors?  
Before Dusk might utter the merest of syllables, the apprentice medicine cat intervened by means of parting his jaws. "CloudClan have not called upon us to fabricate omens for the sake of advancing our earthly means," Redpaw affirmed composedly. "Neither must we invoke our ancestors to demonstrate that the Clans honour the decision of your leader."  
"Does Dusk require an apprentice to speak on her behalf?" leered a grey tom from their rear whose muzzle appeared to have suffered severe lacerations.  
"Must the warriors of SpiritClan demean a rank for which they have no belief?" Dusk callously contested, deterring the red tabby from speech. "We have already shown enough respect for your beliefs; now behave similarly toward us."  
"She speaks truly," uttered a warrior whose golden pelt was marked by prominent chocolate tabby markings. Yet the sapphire lustre of his eyes did not serve to assuage the apprentice medicine cat of a cessation to the seemingly imminent quarrel. "SpiritClan have done well to avoid conflict from the other Clans thus far over our leader's decision. Let us allow them to pass."  
Simultaneously, indignation kindled from the coat of Bumbletail. _DuskClan may be yet unaware of our innumerable quarrels against other Clans, but they now have reason for our hatred. They will not escape unscathed for all their callous words. Our lack of belief in the pathetic ancestors of our counterparts strengths SpiritClan. Our strength is possession of the living, and not the deceased. I will prove that soon enough. Oddeye, _that could be none other than the brown tabby, Redpaw deduced, _will report this savagery to Spirit. I will propose that we strike in retaliation at the half-moon and will be honoured as a hero when we emerge victorious.  
_"Thank you," Dusk cordially addressed Oddeye with an incline of her delicate head. Members of both DuskClan and SpiritClan treaded onward in opposing directions.  
Upon becoming decidedly some distance apart, Redpaw trotted forward until he might properly address Dusk. Such information necessitated a hasty declaration, especially as it concerned the potential loss of life. "SpiritClan have always been difficult to appease," he murmured. "They will not accept this easily. Therefore, they may attempt to launch an impending, furtive attack in retaliation."  
Flummoxed yet perturbed, Dusk queried, "Have CloudClan sent you a warning?"  
_Additional bloodshed is what I desire least in this moment._ To Redpaw, his leader seemed conquered. _But if CloudClan have foreseen war, do we have a choice?  
_"No," Redpaw admitted tentatively, presently ruminating if the single word were valid. Perhaps his capabilities had been assigned by his ancestors? Resuming beneath the pretence, the apprentice medicine cat concluded, "but it seems a logical deduction."  
Faintlight spoke, rather than Dusk, erroneously interpreting his statement. "Unless CloudClan have provided an explicit sign, we have no grounds to launch into another war, especially not by the intuition of any cat - no matter how excellent it may prove." Golden eyes were obscured by a fog of woe; the medicine cat exhaled profoundly. "Otherwise, Dawnsong's death would have been for naught."  
"Never thus far has it proved naught," Redpaw refuted prudently. Had Faintlight, enraptured in anguish, been inept to recall how he was the spawn of the rusty ginger warrior? Had she been inept to recall how quintessential he perceived Dawnsong to be? "Her death wrought peace - which remains at present - and laws to the code of warriors. Nevertheless, cats are prone to neglect memories which present offence to them. Moreover, some may not be appreciative of its symbolism. Dawnsong was aware that peace was not perpetual and that each cat possessed loyalty to their Clan."  
Dusk inhaled tremulously, conceding, "You speak as though owning a great age, Redpaw. SpiritClan have neither belief in our ancestors, nor loyalty to DuskClan. How then could they see the significance of her death? How then could they see that war should no longer be our response?"  
_If SpiritClan strike, warriors will perish. Warriors will perish if I do not retaliate and they invade again, and warriors will perish if I do. May they not react sanguinely, CloudClan! If they do, then I lack Dawnsong among our ranks for a peaceable end, and one of her kits may be caught in the crossfire if she does not return._


End file.
